Fun Humiliation!
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: Uh oh! This is the story I and some friends get to have some fun with characters and O.Cs! This'll be fun! R&R and please no flames, let's be nice now. Chapters 1 through 19 are up!
1. Video Game Fun!

**Chapter 1: Video Game Fun! (Note: I might put authors in here, so ya better look out for it!)**

Meeca: Hey, where's Net B.?

FW: (Playing Go Fish with Kage) Playing video games with with Sparky.

Kage: And Sparx is gonna win!

FW: You wanna bet that!

Kage: Yea!

FW: Alright then who ever loses...(Grins) has to tell there secret love that you love her!

Kage: FINE!

Meeca: (Smirks evily) OOOOOOO! Ki-yo-shi!

Kage: (Blush) N-No way!

Meeca: Whatev.

----With Net B. and Sparky----

Net B.: I'm gonna kick youtail into next week, Sparky!

Sparx: Not gonna happen, Net B.! And DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Net B.: How about a bet then!

Sparx: Bring in on!

(FW, Kage, & Meeca walks in)

Net B.: Who ever loses has to tell there secret love that you love her!

Sparx: FINE!

Meeca: (Looks at both FW/Kage and Net B./Sparx) Whoa! Dasha vu! (sp?)

Computer Screen: Winner! Netbug009 in the WINNER!

Net B.: HAH!

Net B./FW: (To Kage/Sparx) Now you have to tell Nova/Kiyoshi that you love her!

Meeca: Whoa, mega dasha vu!

**Sparx and Kage's failer confessions...**

----With Kage----

Kage: Um...Kiyoshi?

Kiyoshi: Yea?

Kage: I just wanted to tell you I l-lo...BYE! (Rushes out of room)

Kiyo: (Question mark) Huh?

----With Sparky----

Sparx: Nova...Nova...I just need to tell you that...I-I lo...

Nova: Yea, Sparx?

Sparx: I LOVE YOU!

(A/N: This ones for you Dark Tailz!)

Nova: Oh, Sparx...I'm sorry...

Sparx: Eh?

Nova: I'm dating Otto!

Sparx: (Jaw drops) OTTO!

(Otto comes in on que and Nova and him kiss)

Otto: See ya, Sparx!

Nova: Yea, see ya!

Sparx: (Blink, blink) WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?

----Net B. and FW----

FW: KAge couldn't tell Kiyo...

Sparx: And Sparx got dumped...

Net B. and FW: Life it good!

Net B.: Wait a minute...(Reads how Sparx got dumped again) Meeca...

Meeca: Yea!

Net B.: What the heck, no, **Why **the heck did you put a Otto/Nova pairing in there!

Meeca: (Anime sweatdrop) Uh...er...I put it in there for fun...

(Net B. starts chasing Meeca everywhere)

Kage: Hey, FW. Got any 3s?

FW: No, go fish. (Sigh) This might take awhile...

Kage: (Nods in agreement)

FW: Got any 5s?

Kage: Darn. (Glares at FW and throws the cards at her)

----End of chapter 1!----

Man, do you know how long I've had that chapter ready?

Kage: Eh?

Me: I had **ALOT **of free time in france...

Well, **Please Review!**

(Note: Oh, and the whole Otto/Nova thing was to get to Sparx, heheheheh...)


	2. Middie Fun!

**Chapter 2: Middie Fun!**

FW: Hey, Middie!

Midnight: Don't call me that!

FW: Fun sucker.

Middie: Thank you.

FW: (Glares and Smirks) MEECA!

Meeca: (Pops out of nowhere) You screamed?

FW: (Points to Middie) Torture...

Meeca: (Grins ear to ear) Say no more...OOOOO! FUN!

Middie: AHHH!

Meeca: (Grabs Middie and skips out of the room)

FW: I wonder what she's gonna...(Meeca and Middie come in) DO!

(Middie was tied to a chair, wearing make up, a yellow wig, and a...a...a...PINK DRESS!)

FW: M-Meeca, WHAT DID YOU DO!

Meeca: (Grins) I had F.U.N!

FW: (Stares at Middie, snickers, and falls down laughing)

Middie: SHUT UP!

FW: T-To funny! (Laugh)

Meeca: (Smiles satisfied)

Middie: (Glares at FW and Meeca) I hate you both...

FW: (Still laughing)

Meeca: (Pats Middie's head) We know, Middie. We know. (Silence) CAMRA!

Middie: WHA?

FW: (Pulls out a camra) This'll be soooooo much fun!

Meeca: Take it! Take it!

FW: (Takes picture) Let's show this to the others!

Meeca: And send it to Sakko! (Whips an imanginary tear from her eye) He'd be so proud...LET'S GOOOOOO, FW!

FW: (Pionts to the distance) Tooooo, the computer!

Middie: NOOOOOOOO!

**----3 Weeks later----**

FW: Hey, Middie! You have a letter! (Hands the letter to Middie)

Middie: Eh? (Opens in and anime sweatdrops) great...

FW: Eh?

Meeca: (Pops out of nowhere and snatches the letter from Middie) 'Dear Midnight, I got the picture you had sent me and I didn't know you were a crossdresser...that's just wrong. Good-Bye, Sakko'

FW: (Blink Blink)

Meeca: (Blink blink)

(Both look at each other then breakdown laughing)

Middie: SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!

Meeca: (Sits up) Wait a saturn minute!

FW: (Laugh and sits up) What?

Meeca: Sakko said that crossdressers were just wrong...but...

FW: ...But...he's a crossdresser...

(Both look at each other and blink twice)

Meeca: He's weird. In a creepy way...

FW: Yup. (Light bulb flashes on) Oh, that reminds me! (Turns to Meeca) You said F.U.N 3 weeks ago...what does F.U.N stand for?

Meeca: (Has an evil look) It stands for **F**acial **U**ntold yellow wig and** N**on-ugly pink dress...heheheheh...

FW: (Anime sweatdrop) What are you gonna think of next?

Meeca: (Shrugs) Dunno.

(A shadow looms over them and they anime sweatdrop)

Midde: Start. Running.

FW&Meeca: (Bigger anime sweatdrop) Uh...BYEEEEEE! (Both starts running for life)

----End of Chapter 2----

Kage: Wow, 2 chapters in one day. That must be a record.

Me: Oh, shut up.

Kage: (Glares) Just say what you want to say, already!

Me: Shut up. Well,

**Please Reviewreviewreview!**


	3. Breakdancing Part 1

**Chapter 3: Breakdancing part 1**

(Antauri comes in wearing a lil too much bling bling and his b.wards cap)

Antauri: Yo, whaz up my homies!

Everybody: 0.0 (it's easier to just you these...)

Meeca: (Sigh) It's gonna be one of those days...

Antauri: Whaz wrong?

Everybody: O.O

Meeca: (Anime sweatdrop) If anyone asks, I'm not related to him.

Everybody: (Stares at her in disbelif) Are you nuts! Now we know how you 2 are related!

Meeca: (Glares) Oh, thanks.

Antauri: AnyB. what ta breakdance!

Everybody: (Yelling at Meeca) WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!

Meeca: How the heck am **I **suppose to know!

Everybody: YOUR HIS SISTER!

Meeca: Fine, Fine. I'll snap him out of it. (Walks over to Antauri and she says sweetly) 'Tauri-chan...

Antauri: Yea?

Meeca: (Whacks him upside the head) Pull yourself together!

Antauri: There's no problem, Keade.

Meeca: And another thing...eh? Did you just call me 'Keade'?

Antauri: Yea, isn't that your other nickname?

Meeca: Yea, but you **never **call me Keade...Who Are You And What Did You Do To My Bro! ALEIN!

Antauri: I'm not an alein!

Meeca: Oh. (Pulls of Antauri's bling bling) My brotha, here's some advice: Lose the bling bling! Here Otto! (Throws the bling bling to Otto)

Blackrose: (Pops out of nowhere) Make a fool of yourselve!

(Otto starts breakdancing)

Everybody: Go, Otto! Go, Otto!

Meeca: (Looks at Blackrose) Where'd you come from?

Blackrose: Elara let me in.

Meeca: Oh...Elara?

Blackrose: Yea, at least that's what she told me her name was when I asked...

Meeca: But...Elara isn't in my SRMTHFG fics...

Blackrose: Oh, well.

Meeca: (Shrugs) Otto, step aside let me show you how it's **really** done! (Starts breakdancing)

Antauri: Oh, boy.

Meeca: (Stops infront of Antauri after a spin) My brotha, do you care to join me?

Antauri: (Shrugs) Why not.

(Breakdancing Duo starts breakdancing)

Blackrose: (Looks at readers) Well, I guess that's the end of the show...don't worry she'll make the next chapter longer, (Yells to Meeca) Right Meeca!

Meeca: Yay, Yay!

Blackrose: See, see ya in the next chapter!

Meeca: (Relised what Blackrose was saying to her) Hey wait a min...

----End of Chapter 3----

Me: Well like Blackrose said in the story, I'll **try **to make my next chapter longer.

Elara: What else would you like to say?

Me: (Stares at her) Alright, what the heck are **you** doing in **this** story?

Elara: Just say it.

Me: _Antauri's Shadow91 _I'll put Sal in the next chappie! And thanks for letting me borrow her! (Turns to Elara) Now what do **we **say?

Elara&Me: **Please Review!**


	4. Otto vs Antauri!

**Chapter 4: Otto vs Antauri!**

Sal: Helllllllo, everybody! We have a **big **showdown today and it's between Otto and Antauri! Which was _Dark Tailz_ idea! I'm one of your hosts!

Meeca: I'm you 2nd host! And our 3rd host is the talk-alot, weirdo, Goku!

Goku: HEY!

Gabby: Wow. Goku just got dised, again.

Blackrose: You act like this happens often...

Gabby: Oh, it does.

Blackrose: Wow.

Middie: Wait, where did Sal come from?

FW: Don't you know?

Middie: Know what?

FW/Blackrose: (Anime Sweatdrop) clueless...

FW: Sal's a guest. Meeca is borrowing her from _Antauri's Shadow91._

M.Meeca: (Glares at AS91) Yea, another Antauri-fan I prosum.

Goku: Can yall stoppedyapping and we start the show!

Meeca: (Glares at Goku with her fire glare) (Screech) GOKUUUUU!

Goku: (Anime sweatdrop) Uh, oh...

Meeca: (Screech) DON'T BE RUDE TO THEM! (whisper) except to M.Meeca...

Goku: Whatever, let's just get to the show before it starts!

FW,BR,Middie,Goku,MM,&Meec': RIGHT!

----At the O/A showdown----

(Me: Warning: This is now turning into a funny drama! You were warned!)

Blackrose: What's the showdown.

Sal: Breakdancing.

Meeca: (Gasp) No, not breakdancing!

Sal: Yes.

M.Meeca: Their doooooooooooooomed!

Sal: Maybe. We are not sure.

Goku: Alright, it's time for the shoooooooowdown! Otto, Antauri are you ready? You might not make it.

Antauri: Yes.

Otto: Yup.

Sal: Then lets start the shoooooooow!

Sparx: You guys are pathetic! You made this a saop.!

Gibson: For one, I agree with Sparx.

Blackrose: Aw! You 2 ruined the fun!

FW: O.K...Gibson I can understand, but **Sparx!** That's just wrong...

(Everyone nods head in agreement)

Otto: Can we get this show on the road already!

Antauri: Yes, please!

Sal: Alright, Alright.

Goku: But we have to tell the rules.

Sal: (Sigh) Fine. Here's the rules, on your waist there is a counter in 2 minutes you both have to breakdance at the same time! Who ever has the most points wins! Got it!

Antauri/Otto:YES! JUST START!

Meeca: Alright! Ready. Set. GO!

(They both started breakdancing and Sal FW started the timer)

----2 minutes later----

Meeca: STOP! (Otto and Antauri stopped) FW, Blackrose go check the counters!

FW&Blackrose: Right!

(Then they ran to the 2 monkeys and they both met in the center on the circle and went to show what the 2 got)

Sal: (looks at the papers and goes O.O) T-The winner is...

M.Meeca: Yea?

Meeca&Goku: (Looks at the paper and Meeca goes 0.0 and Goku went -.-;;)

Everybody: WELL!

Meeca: It's..It's a...a...a...

Everybody: WHAT! IT'S A WHAT!

Goku: It's a...TIE!

Everybody: (Takes a minute for all this to sink in) SAY WHAT!

Meeca: It's true. 'Tauri-chan got: 568 and Otto-chan got: 568...it's an offisale(sp?) tie.

Antauri: Then what do we do?

(All goes silent)

FW: (Puts index finger in the air) Let's go out and get some pizza!

Everybody: YEA!

Goku: And Meeca's buyin'!

(Everyone runs out cheering)

Meeca: Y...WHA! You mean**I **have to pay! (Runs after them) Wait guys! Oh, come on! Please, don't make me pay! PLEASE! Don't make go into begging posion! GUUUUYS!

----End of Chapter 4----

Me: ((Weeps from all the cash she had spent and murming about everyone being so mean and how she was going to hunt down Goku and give him no mercy))

M.Meeca: Sheesh, well hears what she has to say:

**Please Review!**


	5. Chi Trouble Fun NOT!

**Chapter 5: Chi Trouble Fun...NOT!**

Chi: Hiya! My name's Dosei, but call me Chi! My mommy's Nova and my daddy's Antauri! I am gonna have a story, (Pouts) but Meeca-oneesama hasn't started on it yet...(Gives puppy dog eyes and forms tears) Nobody wikes me...(Sniff)

Blackrose: (Pounces on her) Oh! I like you! Your sooooooo cute!

Nova: Feh.

Meeca: (Anime Sweatdrop) Heh heh heh...

Blackrose: How can you 2 resist her!

Nova: (Growl) She's a little demon from the future!

Meeca: (Bigger Anime Sweatdrop) I created her...I don't fall for her cuteness...

Antauri: Now, Nova. Don't be harsh on, Chi. She's a little angel.

Nova&Meeca: WHA! NO! SHE'S A LITTLE DEMON! **DEMON!**

Antauri: Meeca, you joined Nova's side?

Meeca: Yup.

Blackrose: (Still hugging Chi) Since when did you dispise her?

Meeca: (Glares at Chi) Since she **stole **my stash of chocolate and switched it with coffe chocolate. (Glare)

Blackrose: And?

Meeca: I get bounce off the wall hyper! Not to mention I got scoulded by not just Sheka, but 'Tauri-chan, too!

Antauri: Meeca, don't blame the innosent child for you actions.

Nova&Meeca: SHE'S A DEMON!

Antauri: Oh boy...

Meeca: Aaaaand! There wasatime she changed my shampoo with hair dye and turned my hair sugar pink for a week!

Antauri,Nova&Blackrose: (Holds back laughter)

Meeca: And that time she cut a hole in the back of my favorite pants and I found out by stepping outside and everybody laughing at me and Gabby telling me!

Antauri,Nova&Blackrose: (Still trying to hold back laughter & Snickers)

Meeca: Oh, and that time she had payed a guy I hated the most from school and made it a blind date and surprising me, AND she told my 'blind date' that I liked him when I didn't!

Antauri,Nova&Blackrose: (Bursts out laughing)

Meeca: SHUT UP!

Antauri,Nova&Blackrose: O.O

Meeca: Thank you...um...where's Chi?

Antauri: We lost her!

Nova&Meeca: (Blink Blink) YESSSSSS!

Blackrose: (Glares and Nova&Meeca shut up) We have to find her!

Nova&Meeca: (Whines) Do we **have **to!

Antauri&Blackrose: (Glares at them and screeches) YES!

Nova&Meeca: (Shrink down to 3 in.) Sworry...

Antauri: Good, Blackrose wheren't **you** hugging her?

Blackrose: Yea...I--

Antauri: Then **you **should know where she is!

Blackrose: (Screech) YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!

Antauri: (Gulps) R-Right S-Sorry go on...

Nova&Meeca: (-.-;; and O.O)

Blackrose: Good, now as I was saying I **was** watching her until Meeca told her life story.

Meeca: (Sticks touge out at Blackrose) Nya!

Blackrose: (Glares) Unless you want a cat at the end of that touge I sugjest you suck it back in!

Meeca: (Sucks touge back in, in fright)

Antauri: We should split up!

Meeca: NO! (Clings on Antauri's leg)

Nova&Blackrose: (Anime Sweatrop)

(Drama Warning)

Meeca: (Stares off into the distance while still clinging onto Antauri's leg) That lil monster will hunt us down, one - by - one! One - by - one.

Antauri: Let go of my leg, Drama Queen.

Meeca: Hey! You ruined the drama momment!

Blackrose: It was more of a horror movie momment.

Meeca: And? Horror movies have drama in it, too!

Nova: Whatever! Let's just find the lil monster already!

All: Right!

Meeca: (Walks into Chi's room and stands in the door was, mummbling) Yea, let's split up Antauri says. The lil demon monster is just waiting to strike!

Chi: (Sitting on her bed grinning at Meeca)

Meeca: (Gives a half moon eyes and looks up and looks back at Chi) Of course.

(A bucket of sugar pink water fell on Meeca)

Chi: (Laughs so hard she has tears in her eyes)

Meeca: (Smiles) Well, I know Antauri doesn't want me to hurt her, but...CHI YOUR DIED!

(Starts chasing Chi around her room and they run into the Main Room and they all stared at Meeca)

Meeca: (Gives half moon eyes again, looks at the seilingand stands there) Here it comes.

Everybody: (Bursts into fits of laughter)

Sparx: Meeca is now the sugar pink! That's priceless!

Meeca: (Glares) Saw that one comin'

(Another bucket of green goo then lands on her leaving her sugar pink and green and speechless)

Meeca: (Huff and sighs) Didn' see that one comin'

(Antauri, Nova & Blackrose come in running and stopped dead in their tracks as they see Meeca)

Blackrose: What the heck?

Meeca: Give yall 3 guesses

Nova: Chi, Chi, & Chi?

Meeca: Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner! Give yourself a cookie!

Antauri: Chi. Did you do this?

Chi: What? (Sniff) Y-you would blame me? I didn't do it! (Gives puppydog eyes and has tears in her eyes) Nobwody wikes me...(Sniff)

Blackrose: (Hugs her again) Oh! Of course you didn't do it, Chi-chan!

Antauri: (Glares at Meeca) Of **course **she didn't! (Hugs Chi)

Meeca: (Eyes twiches)

Nova: (Jaw drops)

Nova&Meeca: SHE'S A **DEMON** AND PURE **EVIL**!

* * *

End of Chapter 5!

Me: Pure Evil Demon!

Antauri: Stop that Meeca! She is not a demon nor evil!

Me: Puff! Whatev.! (Mumbles) Nobody belives me anymore...

Chi: Cwould you pwease sway it, Meeca-oneesama.

Antauri: Yes, Meeca. Listen to her.

Me: (Eye twiches and whispers) Pure evil under that innocents...

Antauri: (Glares) Meeca.

Me: (Sigh) Fine. You guys know the drill!

Chi,Antauri&Me: **Please Review!**

Chi: (Gives puppydog eyes and puts her finger in her mouth) Pwease.

Me: (Mumbles) Pure Evil!

**Please Review!**


	6. Chi again Nooooooo!

**Chapter 6: Chi again NO!**

Chi: Hewo, again! Cute Chi is here! Nobody can resist me!

Blackrose: CUUUUTE! (Hugs Chi...again)

Nova&Meeca: We can not only resist her...We Dispise Her!

Antauri: Nova you should like Chi because she is **your **daughter. And for you Meeca, your related to me so your Chi's aunt.

Meeca: (Glares) So I've read.

Nova: Oh, I **do **love her, she's just a lil demon from the future.

Antauri: Good anough. Meeca, what do you have to say?

Meeca: ...

Antauri: Well?

Meeca: ...

Blackrose: I don't think she's gonna talk...

Meeca: ...

Nova: Nope she's not.

Meeca: ...

Antauri: MEECA!

Meeca: ...

Blackrose: I'll give ya a 'milky way' bar if you talk.

Meeca: CHOCOLATE! (Pounces and steals the chocolate)

Antauri&Nova: 0.0

Blackrose: What? She likes 'milky way' bars. That's the **only **way to get to her.

Antauri&Nova: (Shrug)

Chi: Has evwybody fwogotten about mwe? (Sniff)

Blackrose: Oh, of course not! (Hugs Chi) Your too cuuuuute!

Nova&Meeca: (Glares)

(Sunset skips in)

Sunset: Hello, everybody!

Meeca: (Stares) (Pounces) Sunset!

Sunset: Hello, Meeca-oneechan!

Chi: (Glares at Sunset) How is shwe cuter then mwe!

Nova: Because Sunset's 7 and your 10. Let's face it! Sunset's cute when she's not even trying, well, at least with Meeca.

Meeca: You bet she's cute!

Sunset: Thank you.

Chi: (Glare) Grrr. She's not gonna be here for long.

Blackrose: What?

Chi: Awre you bwaming mwe for somthing I didn't dwo...(sniff)

Blackrose: Oh, of course not!

Sunset: Huh?

(Chi's first prank for Sunset)

Chi: The simple 'Pie in the face' prank, heh heh heh!

Sunset: Hum dee da nya dee da nya nya nya

Chi: Now just need to wait for the splat.

(A few minutes later)

Chi: WHERE'S THAT DARN--(Turns corner and her face mets the pie) splat...

Sunset: (Giggle) (Holding the pei) Sorry, about that, Chi-chan, but you started it! (Has evil face) Now your gonna wish you didn't. (Walks away laughing)

Chi: (Gulps) W-well that's not gonna stop me!

(Sunset rounds corner and meets Meeca)

Sunset: Mission 1: Complete!

Meeca: Yes! (Both do a low and high five)

Sunset: Mission 2: Online.

Meeca: Purrrrrrfect!

(With Chi)

Chi: Nows the 'Green Goo' prank!

Sunset: Nya nya nya dee dum da nya nya

Chi: (Pulls the string, but nothing happens) What! (Keeps on pulling the string)

Sunset: (Grins and grabs hold of another string)

Chi: (Looks up and sees the bucket of green goo) Uh oh.

Sunset: (Pulls the string and drenches Chi) I told you not to mess with me. (Evil face) Now your gonna get it. (Walks off laughing again)

(Sunset rounds the corner again)

Sunset: Mission 2: Complete.

Meeca: (Nods and grins)

Sunset: Mission 3: Online.

Meeca: Strick 1 and 2 for Chi.

(With Chi, again!)

Chi: ALRIGHT! I **will **get her this time!

(Now there's a gaint pool full of pink, yellow, black, green, and blue goo over Sunset's head)

Chi: (Pulls the string but nothing happens and she looks up and back at Sunset) Greeeeat.

Sunset: You asked for it. (Pulls string and Chi gets drenched)

Chi: FINE! I GIVE UP! I JUST CAN'T PRANK YOU!

Meeca: (In the shadows) 3 stricks and your out.

(Chi runs to the bathroom to wash the goo off of her)

Sunset: Did I do good, Meeca-chan?

Meeca: No, you did great.

(They both smirked and went to join Antauri&Blackrose)

Chi: It's no fair! WAHHHHHH! (Cries)

Blackrose: (Hugs Chi) Oh, it's o.k, Chi-chan! Do you want Meeca's chocolate?

Chi: (Sniff) I-I gwuess so. (Sniff) (Has mistivious grin)

Meeca: (Eye twitches) I hate that girl! DONT' YOU **DARE** TOUCH **MY** CHOCOLATE!

Blackrose: Too late. (Hands Chi a chocolate bar)

Chi: YUMMY!

Meeca: (Bottom lip trembles) THAT'S NO FAIR! GIMME BACK MY CHOCOLATE YOU LIL THEIF!

Blackrose: (Hits Meeca in the head with a gaint hammer)

Meeca: Oowwchies!

Nova&Antauri: Oi...

Sunset: Bye-Bye!

* * *

End of Chapter 6!

Oh, that was a fun chapter to do!

Sunset: I'm soooooo happy!

Me: Me too!

Sunset&Me: **Please Reivew!**

**Note: LW, you will be in the next chappie and Blackrose your O.C will be in here somewhere...I think...**

**Next Chappie (You won't have ta wait long): Master Pranks Part 1!**


	7. Master Pranks Part 1!

**Chapter 7: Master Pranks Part 1!**

Hello, everybody! Meeca here, but call me Neko-Keade! I'm here with my team of pranksters! 1st Blackrose also known as N/A-Lover!

Blackrose: Thank you, Thank you! Oh, and N/A stands for Nova/Antauri!

Meeca: Yea, next is Fairy Whisperings A.K.A MT!

FW: Which stands for Middie-Tourturer! Thank you!

Meeca: Next is lover-writer A.K.A N/S-Lover!

LW: Nova/Sparx-fan thank you!

Meeca: Next is my older (whisper) evil (Normal voice) sis; Chrys, A.K.A EvilDemonGlenda!

Chrys: I'm the princess of the demon world with eligant bueaty and fan-tastic magical powers!

Meeca: O-kay...Well that's my team of pranksters and now it is time! And I just have one thing to say.

PT (Prank Team): What!

Neko-Keade: Does anybody have, like, a plan? Heh heh heh...

PT: (Anime Fall)

MT: Hmmm...I sugjest middie fun!

Neko-Keade: (Blink blink) Anybody got other ideas?

(Silence)

Neko-Keade: O-kay then...Mission: Middie Embaressment a go!

(At the scene)

(Note: Everyones wearing black)

Neko-Keade: Ready, EvilDemonGlenda!

EDG: Ready, Neko-Freak!

Neko-Keade: Call me Neko-Freak again and your gonna be--

N/A-Lover: Shut it you 2, and get to work!

EDG&NK: Yes, ma'am!

XM: Hello, I'm gonna be a narroater (sp...) from now on in this story! Xiaolin Monkey A.K.A XM, of course. Now back to the action! It seems Neko-Keade&EvilDemonGlenda are quietly, if youcall bickering quiet, to Middie's room and they FINALLY make it without a sound. Now, Middie is asleep hugging...hey Neko-F what is he hugging?

Neko-Keade: Don't call me Neko-F! Call me Neko-K if you must! And as for Middie, he's hugging a...a...a...

EDG: (Eye Twiches) That is soooooooo disturbing...

Neko-K: (Nods) Uh huh...

XM: What? You can't leave our readers in hanggin'!

EDG: He's hugging a doll of...hello kitty?

XM: (Blink Blink) That...is so wrong!

Neko-K: True-- (Takes a picture) But it's purrrrrrfect for blackmail!

XM: O-kay...anyway, Neko-F is gonna put water balloons on the ground around his bed, and put whipcream in his hands. EDG is gonna put a gaint water balloon of pink fur (Purnement) dye over his bed, and for extra fun, steal his hello kitty doll and hold it hostage! Oooooooo! Will this be funny!

EDG: Now tell them how this is gonna work!

XM: Well, Middie-Tourtorer told us that whenever someone tickles his nose he whips both hands on his face, that's wear the whipcream comes in. The gaint water balloon with drop on him and make him jump out of bed, and that's when the ground water balloons will come in. And as for the hello kitty hostage, well that's EDG's plan.

(Both walk out of room)

Neko-K: Kids please don't do this at home, 'cause, the pernament dye with stane them forever, the ground waterB.s with hurt their feet, the whipcream, well don't ask, and as for the doll hostage, well don' know 'bout that...

EDG: Ladies, gentalemen, & O.Cs, be amused by Middie's screams of torror!

(On cue a girlish scream comes from Middie's room along with splashesand the screaming of 'Where's Ms. KittyWiddie!')

XM: O-Kay...that was pretty wrong...Oh! Middie's steppin' out, and he looks...looks...HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Falls out of seat laughing)

N/A-Lover: N/A-Lover to Neko-Freak. Ya there? Over

Neko-K: This Neko-Keade, N/A-Lover-who-is-gonna-get-beattin'-for-calling-me-Neko-freak, Mission: Middie Embarressment is complete, I repeat, Mission: Middie Embarressment is complete! Over and out!

(With N/A-Lover, N/S-Lover, & MT)

N/A-Lover: Guys, the mission has been completed!

N/S-L&MT: YES!

(With EDG&Neko-Keade)

Click

Neko-K: Ooooo! This'll be some great blackmail! (Hold a picture of Middie)

Middie: You 2 are dead! (Pounces at them but stops as EDG smirks)

EDG: I don't think you would want to do that.

Middie: Oh? And why shouldn't I just pounce on you and rip yall into shreds?

Neko-K: Yes sister dear, why shouldn't he just do that? (Hides behind EDG)

EDG: (Smirks) Because I don't think you would want 'Ms. KittyWiddie' to get hurt, now would you? (threatens the doll with a bazooka)

Neko-K: Should I ask where you got that?

EDG: Your closet.

Neko-K: When did you go into my closet?

EDG: You might never know.

Middie: Alright! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt Ms. KittyWiddie!

EDG: O.K! Don't hurt us!

Middie: Deal!

(EDG throw the doll to Middie and he runs into his room)

Neko-K: Ms. KittyWiddie?

EDG: Hey, it's not half as bad as 'Byou'(by-you) (Holds up a bear that has alot of stitched holes on it)

Neko-K: Hey! Claws off! He's mine! (Snatches the bear away from her) My Byou!

XM: O-Kay that was weird...oh, well! That's our show for now, but don't worry! Our next lil victom will be non-other then the secound-in-command A.K.A Meeca & Blackrose's bro; Antauri!

* * *

End of Chapter 7!

That was fun! But why did Chrys put Byou into this!

Blackrose: You mean you didn't type that?

Me: Nope, evil Chrys did...She typed that part...

Blackrose: How long have you had that bear? (Stares at it) If it **is **a bear.

Me: It is a bear and I've had it since I was 1 day ol'! I still luv him! Poor him, he's had sooooooo much surgury...all that stitching...

Blackrose: Pull yourself together and lets say it!

Blackrose&Me: **Please Review!**

**Note: Next chappie: Master Pranks Part 2!**


	8. Master Pranks Part 2!

**Chapter 8: Master Pranks Part 2!**

N/A-Lover: As you all know, I'm Blackrose and Neko-F--

Neko-Keade: Don't call me Neko-F!

N/A-Lover: No fun. Neko-K and I are gonna do a prank to Antauri! Take it away XM!

XM: Thanks, N/A-L! Neko-F and N/A-L are gonna do a prank call, and somthin' else they wouldn't tell me! Anyway, Neko-F will prank call and N/A-L will do the other part that they won't tell me!

Neko-K: DON'T CALL ME NEKO-F!

N/A-L: Jus' do it!

Neko-K: Puff! Fine! (Takes out a lightblue flip, picture phone with a white chinese pheonix disign and silver buttons) Time to call! (Dials some numbers and puts it to ear)

N/A-L: Antauri has a phone?

Neko-K: Yup.

----In Antauri's room----

(The'Show Me Heaven' song by Jessica Andrews tone came from Antauri's phone)

Antauri: (Groans) Meeca messed with my phone again! (Pulls out a black flip, picture phone with a silver chinese drangon design with light blue buttons) (Anwsers) Hello?

Neko-K: (On the other line) (Puts on her southern accent) _Hello, is the Antauri?_

Antauri: Yes...who's this?

Neko-K: _Ms. Raykominakaimicho. (N/A-L snickers in the background)_

Antauri: O-Kay...Why did you call me?

Neko-K: _Why did I call you! WHY DID I CALL YOU! I'll tell ya why I called you! Ya came to my ranch and **stole **one of my horses!_

Antauri: I didn't steal anything.

Neko-K: _Oh, yea! Well I have a witness! Mr. Raykominakaimicho!_

N/A-L: (Puts on best southern man voice) _I saw you and got you on camra! Your gonna be sued, buddy!_

Antauri: (Rolls eyes) Uh, huh...

Neko-K: _You **better **give back our horse!_

Antauri:Stop playing, Meeca, Blackrose. I know it's you 2.

N/A-L&Neko-K: (Silence)

Neko-K: _Dang it!_

Antauri: Good-bye. (Hangs up)

----Back with N/A-L & Neko-K----

Neko-K: (Hangs up) Shoot we didn' get 'im!

N/A-L: Oh, well. Wanna go get a soda?

Neko-K: Sure.

(Leaves to the kiction)

----With Antauri----

Antauri: Mr. & Ms. Raykominakaimicho? What are they going to like of next? (Phone rings again and he answers) Hello?

: _Hello, is this Antauri?_

Antauri: Yes...

: _Well, this is Ms. Raykominakaimicho. And you have just won 100,000,000,000,000 dallors! Congrats!_

Antauri: (Rolls eyes) Nice try Meeca! But your too much of a moron to think of a stupid joke!

: _Excuse me?_

Antauri: Nice try. I'm not an idiot. I'm not going to fall for you and your stupid jokes.

: _Well, if you gonna talk that way! Your not going to get the money and your getting sued! _

Antauri: Whatever you say.

(Neko-K & N/A-L come in with sodas in their hand)

Antauri: Oh, hello, Meeca, Blackrose...(Goes wide-eyed) MEECA! BLACKROSE!

Neko-K: That's us!

Antauri: If...your standing there...then who am I talking to?

: _I see you in cort Mr. Antauri!_

Antauri: No, wait! I didn't mean all that! You see I was pranked--no, no, no. No ma'am...uh huh...thank you. Good-bye. (Hangs up and turns slowly to Blackrose&Meeca with an angery face)

Blackrose&Meeca: (Gulp) (Starts running for life)

Antauri: GET BACK HERE YOU 2! NOW I HAVE TO PAY 3 MILLION DALLORS FOR YOUR STUPID PRANK! YOU 2 ARE DEAD!

Blackrsoe&Meeca: EEEEEKKKKKK!

XM: Wow. They didn't prank Antauri, but they almost got him sued...well, maybe next time! Our next victom is, drum roll please, Gibby! Bye!

* * *

End of Chappie 8!

Blackrose: Ouch! I'm gonna be sore in the mornin'.

Me: Same--YEOWCH!--here...

Blackrose: Well we should say it...ouch...

Me: My mouth hurts...

Blackrose: But we should still say it.

Me: My arms hurt...

Blackrose: Meeca.

Me: My eyes hurt...

Blackrose: Who cares about your problems! Just say it!

Me: Yes, ma'am! (Mummbles) now my ears hurt...

Blackrose&Me: **Please Review!**


	9. Master Pranks Part 3!

**Chapter 9: Master Pranks Part 3!**

MT: Alright! It's time for Mission: Gibby Embarressment! Antauri is gonna join us inour lil prank.

N/A-L: Yup, Antauri A.K.APhycoMonkey (sp...) is gonna be in it!

PhycoMonkey: (Glares) Who made up that name?

N/A-L: Neko-F, why?

Neko-Keade: Don't call me Neko-F! Don't you like the name Antauri?

Antauri: No.

Neko-K: Oh, fine! (Thinks for a minute) How 'bout SilverTiger?

Antauri: Good anough.

MT: Can we go on with the mission now!

N/A-L,ST,&Neko-K: RIGHT!

XM: Okay! SilverTiger is gonna get Gibby out of his lab for a minute, MT & N/A-L are going to rearange everything and distory some stuff, and Neko-K is gonna be the lookout.

Neko-K: Why do **I **have to be the lookout!

MT&N/A-L: Because we don't trust you!

Neko-K: shoot...

SilverTiger: Now lets get to work!

Neko-K: Roger that, SilverTiggy!

SilverTiger: Don't call me that!

MT&N/A-L: Shut it and get to work!

ST&Neko-K: RIGHT!

----In Gibby's Lab----

Antauri: Gibson!

Gibson: (Drops a test tube full of green stuff) Ack! (Glares) Antauri!

Antauri: Oops...

Gibson: What is it?

Antauri: There's a...thing that needs...some stuff...uh...(Anime Sweatdrop) (Thinking) _Great I don't know what to tell him..._

Gibson: Are you feeling alright Antauri?

Antauri: (Opens mouth to answer)

Meeca: (Whisper) Oh, for saturn's sake-- (Yells) EEEEKKKKKKK!

Gibson:Great scott! What was that!

Antauri: Lets go find out!

(Both run out of the lab and Antauri gives a thumbs up to the others behind Gibby's back)

Neko-K: Faze 1: Get Gibby Out is complete.

MT: Perfect. (Turns to Neko-K) Stand watch!

Neko-K: I hate you 2.

----In Gibby's Lab----

MT: N/A-L, distroy those test tubes! I'll rearange somethings over here.

N/A-L: Roger that! (Pulls out a big bazooka) (Laughs evily)

MT: Should I ask 'Where the heck you got that'?

N/A-L: Neko-F's closet.

MT: I was afraid to ask.

----Outside of Gibby's lab----

(Stuff being distroyed is heard)

Neko-K: Holy saturn! N/A-L must be having fun with my bazooka.

----Back inside----

(Both are panting for air)

MT: Well, that's it!

N/A-L: YES!

(Then they heard a whistle which is used for calling a dog)

MT: Uh oh.

N/A-L: Lets blow this pop stand!

MT: Right lets take the vents!

N/A-L: Acctully I ment literally. (Takes out a bomb and grins big)

MT: O.O (Opens mouth to say something but closes it) Nevermind, I won't ask. Come on!

(They both go into the vents)

----Outside the labs----

XM: Neko-F is standing there looking innocent and Gibby is confused.

Gibson: Meeca, why are you standing outside my door?

Meeca: No reason.

(Gibby goes into his lab)

Gibson: GREAT SCOTT WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!

MT: (N/A-L & her jump out of the vent and land beside SilverTiger&Neko-F) This is where we make our exit.

Gibson: (Comes out running and runs to the others in the main room screaming)

Neko-K: May I?

N/A-L: Be our guest.

(Neko-K goes in with a machine and you hear alot a noise and then she comes out smiling)

Gibson: COME ON!

(Gibby come running with LW, Nova, Chiro, Sparx & Otto)

Gibson: You have to see-- (Opens the door and jaw drops and everybody else laughs) GREAT SCOTT!

(It should everything in it's place and not distroyed, but that's not the reason, there was a big poster that had Gibby in a red dress acting like model)

XM: Woah...This wan't the plan...

MT: Meeca. (She, ST, & N/A-L looked at her with surprised expressions)

Neko-K: What? You guys had all the fun! That was my turn.

(The 3 shrugged then they all laughed at the poster and Gibby flushed non-stop)

XM: Well, that was somthin'!Our next victom is...we have no idea...help us out readers/reviewers!

* * *

End of Chapter 9!

Antauri: Where'd you get that picture?

Me: Gibby's older twin bro, Densetsu.

Antauri: Oh.

Antauri&Me: **Please Review!**

Me: Or no more funny!


	10. Master Pranks Part 4!

**Chapter 10: Master Pranks Part 4!**

XM: Alright! Now is time for the master prank against Nova! Joining me today is Meeca A.K.A Neko-F!

Neko-Keade: (Glares) It's Neko-K. And the reason why is 'cause this is the other's plan and I'm seating out, so I'm helping XM!

XM: Yup, now lets get to the action! The other 5 members are planning a pretty funny prank that could mess with Novs' temper.

Neko-K: As we all know, Nov has a crush on 'Tauri. So I asked a friend of mine to help us out.

XM: Welcome Neko-K's O.C...Haya!

Haya: Thank you, thank you!

Neko-K: Haya is gonna flirt with 'Tauri and ask him out on a date. ...And luckly M.Meeca isn't here... N/S-Lover is gonna make Nov spy on them. As for the others...

XM: Their gonna have a lil fun with this.

Neko-K: Well, what are we waitin' for? The ice age? Lets start this show!

N/A-L: Alright, Haya! Your up!

Haya: Right! Oh, Antauri-san!

Antauri: Yes?

Haya: (Blush) Um, you look very cute today...

Nova: (Perks up an ear and listens)

Antauri: (Blush) Um, thanks. You, too

Nova: (Growls under breath) Stupid Sapphire Freak

XM: Hey, Neko-F...are you **sure **their acting?

Neko-K: Yea, I mean 'Tauri's in on this, too.

XM: Yea, but it seems too...

Neko-K: Real?

XM: Yup. Maybe it's just really good acting.

Neko-K: Yea...lets go wit' that!

Haya: (Blush) Um...Antauri...

Antauri: (Blush) Yes?

Haya: W-will you go...out-- with me...

Antauri: Ummm...s-sure...

Nova: (Nearly squeezes the controler in hand) (Growls)

Chiro&Sparx: (Anime Sweatdrop) (Moves away from Nova)

N/A-L,N/S-L,MT,&EDG: (Anime Sweatdrop)

EDG: W-who knew Nova would get **this **mad?

N/S-L,MT&N/A-L: (Reases their hands)

EDG: (Anime Sweatdrop) Forget I asked...

(Antauri&Haya sit on Antauri's chair with Haya in his lap, nuzzleing his neck)

Neko-K: O-Kay...maybe their **not **acting...

XM: (Nods in agreement) Uh huh...

Nova: (Cursing at Haya under breath)

N/A-L: This...could become a war...

PT: (Nods in agreement)

----The next day----

XM: Alright! It's now the day of Antauri&Haya's date. N/S-L & Nov are gonna spy on 'em and the others are gonna help for afar.

Neko-K: Y-ea...(Eye Twitches)

XM: This is killin' you?

Neko-K: Yup.

XM: Oh, there's the couple now!

Neko-K: Which one?

XM: (Whacks Neko-K upside the head) Antauri&Haya! You idiot!

Neko-K: I knew that...ouch...

XM: Surrrrre. Anyway. Their first going to a ro-mantic restrant. Oh! There's Nov&N/S-L now!

Neko-K: Really! (Stares) Whats with the oufits?

XM: (Anime Sweatdrop) No idea...

(Their wearing black oufits, brown hats that cover their eyes, and drench coats...)

Neko-K: THEIR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE NOITICEBLE! (Growls)

XM: (Covers eyes) Relax! Their not **that **noticable!

Little Girl: Lookie, lookie, Mommy! It's LW & Nova! Mommy look!

XM: (Freezes)

Neko-K: (Bangs head against the table) Not noticable, eh? Not noticable my butt!

XM: Heh heh...O.K, maybe they should have gone with casual...

Neko-K: Your darn right they should have! Do you know how old that kid was! Atleast 4!

XM: Anyway, back to the action...

N/S-L: (Anime Sweatdrop) (Thinking) _O-kay...that didn't go as planned..._ Uh, lets go Nova...

(Outside the restrant window where Antauri&Haya are seating)

Haya: This is so romantic Antauri. (Moves a little closer) Don't you agree?

Antauri: Of course. (Haya moves a little closer)

Nova: (Growls loudly and glares daggers at Haya)

N/S-L: (Anime Sweatdrop) _Okay, maybe this is getting a little too out of hand... _Calm down Nov...

(EDG, N/A-L, & MT are hiding in a tree near the restrant)

EDG: (Anime Sweatdrop) (Sarcasticlly) Okay, who thinks this isn't going well?

N/A-L&MT: (Reases their hands)

EDG: (Anime Vien) SARCASEM!

N/A-L&MT: (Puts their hands down)

XM: (Anime Sweatrop) N-Neko-F...how angry can EDG get?

Neko-K: Think of Novs and my temper put together.

XM: O.O

Haya: So...Antauri, how do you like your food? (A/N: Their eating if you haven't found that out already)

Antauri: (Swallows) It is fine...

(Silence)

Haya: (Moves closer and closer until she's next to him)

MT: NO! It's too soon for her to do that!

EDG: Someone stop her!

N/A-L: Oh, I'll do it! (Pulls out a slengeshot and pulls a rock out of the pouch around her waist) Aim--

MT: Did she get that out of Neko-F's closet?

EDG: Yup.

MT: How many things does she have in there!

EDG: It never ends...

MT: O.O...

N/A-L: Um, excuse me! I'm trying to aim here!

MT&EDG: ...sorry...

N/A-L: Aim and FIRE! (Shoots the rock threw the open window and hits Haya square in the back of the head) BULLZI! (sp...-.-;;)

Neko-K: She has **too **much fun with my stuff...

Haya: (Turns angrly at the tree where the other 3 were)

N/A-L,EDG,&MT: (Shake their heads 'no')

Haya: (Mumbles something and scoots away from Antauri)

Nova: (Sighs then growls again)

N/S-L: _Oh, boy..._

XM: Okay...as you can read--

Neko-K: Haya's desprite, Antauri's normal...sorta..., N/A-L is having too much fun, EDG & MT are fighting...sorta..., oh, and N/A-L is kinda scared of Nov's temper...

XM: Yea, and I'm stuck with Miss Loud Mouth. Oh, lucky me...

Neko-K: (Glares) I'll take that as a complement. Now back to the action!

Haya: (Mummbles somthing about Blackrose, FW & Chrys being evil or somthing)

Antauri: (Anime Sweatdrop) _Oh, boy. I hope Novs doesn't hate me for this...Haya's mummbling is now scaring me..._

Nova: (Looks sadly at Antauri and growls at Haya) (Talks about Haya) That (Censor) freak of a crush stealer!

N/S-L: (Anime Sweatdrops and looks scared) _I didn't know Novs temper could be **this **bad... _Nov don't lose your temper now...

Nova: (Glares) (Growls) Shut up!

MT: O.K, Novs is scaring me now...

N/A-L & EDG: Us, too!

(After their lunch they go to an amusment park)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& ((I'm just gonna skip all that and let y'all use y'all's imagination))

(Now their sitting on a bench, Nov & N/S-L hid in the bushes, & the other 3 sit in a tree)

Haya: Thanks Antauri for the lovely date...

Antauri: Your welcome...

(Silence)

Haya: Um, Anta-- (Antauri puts his finger on her lips to keep her quiet)

Antauri: (Cups his hand around her chin and they both lean closer and closer until their only inches apart)

Haya: (Closes her eyes and so does Antauri)

Nova: 0.0 (Waits)

(They kiss and Nova goes wide-eyed, her blood boiled and she pounced onto Haya and pinned her onto the ground)

Haya: YEEP!

Nova: (Growls) How **dare **you kiss **my **Antauri! (Growls)

Antauri: Nova!

(The other 4 jump out of their hiding spots and watch as Nova tries to kill Haya)

Antauri: NOVA!

(Nova stops and goes wide-eyed, she got off of Haya and stood there)

(everything was silent)

Nova: (mumbles) I can't belive I was about to kill her...bye...(Starts walking off, but is stopped by Antauri grabbing her arm) Wh--

(She was cut off when Antauri swung her around and kissed her)

Nova: (Looks suprised and then confused as he breaks the kiss and smiles big) Huh?

Antauri: (Chuckles)

(Everybody encuding Haya laugh)

Nova: (Confused as ever) What's sooooo funny!

Everybody (not encluding Nov): You've just been pranked! (Starts laughing again)

Nova: (Sinks in all that) SAY WHAT!

Neko-K: (Falls from the sky with XM and they land beside them) It's true! Antauri&Haya were never together!

Nova: You mean...I was just pranked...

XM: Yup, and don't worry, Haya was wearing metal around her neck, so it didn't hurt her when you tried to chock her.

Nova: (Silent) (Starts laughing) That was a good one! I really believed it!

Neko-K: Then they all went back to the robot and lived happily ever after.

XM: The End! Now for our next victom...hm...maybe Chiro...or Otto...

Neko-K: Even better! SPRX-77 the Idiot!

XM: Lets see what the readers/reviewers have to say about it!

Neko-K: 'Kay!

Haya: Byeeeeee!

* * *

End of Chappie 10!

Wow! I've already gotten to the 10th chappie! Blackrose! Join me in the victory dance! (Starts music)

Blackrose: Alright! (Both start breakdancing)

Haya: (Sigh) Idiots. (Jumps in the air) I got to kiss Antauri! YIPPIE!

Me: (Stops after a spin) Y-ea, 'bout that. You have a vistor.

M.Meeca: HAYA! YOU ARE SOOOOOOO DIED!

Haya: YEEEEP!

Blackrose&Me: **Please Review!**

**And sorry Nova/Sparx-fans! Maybe next chappie!**


	11. Master Pranks Part 5!

**Chapter 11: Master Pranks Part 5!**

XM: Hello, everybody! Glad y'all could join me--

Neko-K: (Comes in and sits in the chair next to XM) Correction: Us.

XM: What are you doing here? Your helping in the prank!

Neko-K: I know. I'm helpin' from afar...(Grins evily and puts a controler on the table)

XM: I'm not gonna ask.

Neko-K: Good.

XM: Anyway! Our victom is SPRX-77 A.K.A Sparky. This is how it gonna work--

Neko-K: We all know Sparky is afraid of water. So, were gonna have some water fun aaaaaat the beach!

XM: Yup! Now for the action!

N/A-L: Alright! Mission: Sparky Waterfall a go!

N/S-L: 'Sparky Waterfall'? Couldn't you think of a better name!

N/A-L: Hey, Neko-F's idea.

MT: There's Sparky! Lets goooooooooooo!

PT: Right!

Otto: MONKEY TSUNAMI!

Gibson: ACK! OTTO! (Squirts Otto)

Nova: Boom Boom Wake Up!

Otto&Gibsn: AHHHHHHH!

Chiro: That sure woke them up!

Sparx: Yea...

Chiro: Aren't you comin' in, Sparky?

Sparx: Don't Call Me That! And no thanks...

SilverTiger: Now Sparx. Have some fun! (Pushes Sparx in)

Sparx: BLUB! ACK, ANTAURI!

SilverTiger: Oops, did I do that?

Sparx: Yea, ya did!

SilverTiger: Good.

Sparx: That's it! (Pulls Antauri in)

SilverTiger: ACK!

Neko-K: Oh, now it's becoming a war!

XM: (Nods in agreement) Uh, huh.

Antauri: ACK! SPARX blub STOP!

Sparx: NO WAY! THIS IS WAR!

Antauri: ACK!

EDG: Uh, N/A-L. Maybe you should go in and make sure they don't kill each other...

N/A-L: I'm on it! BONZI!

N/S-L,MT,&EDG: (Anime Sweatdrop)

N/A-L: Alright you 2! Break it up! (Sparx tries to drown Blackrose) ACK!

Sparx: Ha! (Blackrose grabs a hold of his ankle and throws him down into the water) GAH!

N/A-L: (Comes up) Ha! You got what you diserved! Mwhahahahaha!

SilverTiger: (Anime Sweatdrop) B-Blackrose...

N/A-L: Huh?

SilverTiger: B-behind you!

N/A-L: (Turns head and sees an angry Sparx and turns back to Antauri) Well, this'll be painful. (Sparx pushs her down) YEEP!

EDG: Oi. You sent her out again?

N/S-L&MT: YOU DID!

EDG: Oh...

N/S-L: Lets just get on with it...

MT: But N/A-L is suppose to make the wave...

EDG: Then you do it!

MT: I don't know how...

EDG: N/S-L?

N/S-L: Sorry.

MT: What about you? Your sister has all the weapons!

EDG: I don't know how to use them!

Neko-K: (Pops out of nowhere) Oh, I'll do it! For saturns sake--

EDG,N/S-L&MT: Um, O.K...

Neko-K: (Takes out a little raindrop shaped machine and hooks in onto an arrow and takes out a bow and aims at the water)

MT: What's she doing?

N/S-L&EDG: Dunno.

Neko-K: Shut it you 3!

MT,N/S-L,&EDG: Yes, ma'am...

Neko-K: Aim and shoot! (Shoots the arrow and nothing happens)

EDG: Nothing happened...

Neko-K: (Whakes Chrys upside the head) Wait for it...

(Then a HUGE wave come along and everyone looks wide-eyed)

Nova: TAKE COVER!

(They all take cover except for Sparx who is drowned by the wave)

Neko-K: (Takes off hat) We knew him well. He was a great piolet and friend, oh, and flirt! Good-Bye, Sparky.

(Sparx washes onto shore)

Neko-K: Shoot! He ruined the sad moment!

Nova: Sparx! (Sits beside him and kisses him and breaking apart putting air into him) (A/N: I forgot what it was call...)

(But Mr. Trickster wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a real kiss!)

Nova: (Slaps Sparx into next week) IDIOT!

Sparx: Drat, almost had her!

N/A-L: That...was weird.

N/S-L: Into the water!

Everybody (even Sparx): YEA! (Jumps in)

Neko-K: (Stays on the shore and smirks evily) I hope they enjoy their swim as much as I am, heh heh heh (Pulls out a controler)

EDG: ACK! BLACKROSE!

N/A-L: HAHAHA! GOT YA! Wha? GAH, ACK, YEEP!

N/S-L: (Looks out and sees somthing grey and as it comes closer she sees--) EEKK! SHARK!

Everybody: Wha? (Sees shark) AHHHHHH! (All jumps out of the water and hide behind Neko-K)

Neko-K: OOOOO! (Jumps into the water)

All: MEECA DON'T!

Neko-K: (Jumps on the 'shark' and it raises it's head from the surface and it was a...dolphine?) AquaDrop!

All: (Eyes twitch and faint)

Neko-K: Eh? Don't they know that machine I threw into the water was a message that could be activated by a controler? RainDrop. Their weird.

RainDrop: Eep, Eep! (translation: I agree!)

Neko-K: Lets swim!

RainDrop: Eep, Eep! Eep, Eep, Eep! (transtation: O.K! Hold on!

XM: (Anime Sweatdrop) Um, O.K...so that wave was just mother nature's doing? Weird. Wait did we prank Sparx?

Neko-K: Acctually we did. Wait for it...

Sparx: Wha? AHHHHHHHH!

All: (Laughing)

XM: (Laughing) R-RainDrop (Laugh) took Sparx's swimtrunks while he was swimming! Priceless!

Neko-K: (Grins) (Stares) Wait. Do they even **wear **swimtrunks?

XM: (Thinks) Dunno.

XM&Neko-K: (Shrugs)

XM: Our next victom is non-other then big-headed Chiro!

Neko-K: We need ideas!

XM: See ya!

* * *

End of Chapter 11!

Yea! Hope y'all injoyed this chappie! Hope y'all also liked the breif fluff!

Blackrose: Yup! Hope y'all thought it was funny!

Me: Give ideas for Chiro, pwease!

(Both give puppydog eyes and the famous puppydog pout)

Blackrose&Me: **Pl--**

RainDrop: Eep, Eep, Eep!

Me: Right sorry! If you want to see RainDrop again, then just tell me! Now...

Blackrose&Me: **Please Review!**

RainDrop: Eep, Eep, Eep, Eep! (trastation: Please, for me!)


	12. A Day Gone Wrong

**Chapter 12: A Day Gone Wrong**

_Note: I am gonna make a chappie of Chiro's prank, but I've gotta think of one first, so I made this chappie! Oh, and XM, I'm borrowin' Matt for funniness!_

Otto: (Humming to himself) Almost done...

Matt: What are you almost done with?

Otto: My new invention! (Holds of something)

Matt: Otto, that looks like Sparky's fur in the morning...

Otto: (Looks at the machine oddly) Really?

Matt: Yea, so what does it do?

Otto: Dunno.

Matt: (Anime Sweatdrop) Well, that helps...

Otto: But it's suppose to do somethin' awsome!

Matt: How can you be sure if you don't even know what it does?

Otto: I can just feel it...DONE! Now I just have to push the button!

Matt: Push it! Push it! Push it!

(XM and Meeca come in)

XM: Push what?

Meeca: (Glares at Otto's machine) What the, heck, it that thing?

Otto: Dunno.

Matt: But we're gonna fine out!

XM: I've got a bad feeling about this...

Meeca: Oh, so I'm not been idiotic.

Chrys: Naw, you do that anyway.

Meeca: HEY! Out! Your not in the chapter! (Kicks Chrys out, literally)

Matt: Pushi it, Otto!

Otto: Got it, Cheif! (Pushes button)

XM&Meeca: We're doomed.

(Then there's a flash of light and when it fades--)

Meeca: HOLY SATURN!

(They appeared on a golden-like planet)

XM: Holy Saturn is right! We're on Saturn!

Otto: What's a saturn?

Matt: Do you ever read?

Otto: What's this 'read' of which you say?

Meeca: I'll show you of which it says! (Is held back by XM)

XM: Calm down, Meeca. Otto! Get us out of here!

Matt: Wait a minute.

(The other 3 look at him)

Matt: How can we breath?

Meeca: Say what?

Matt: Well, Saturn is a gas planet isn't it? There's no life, which means there's no air, so howyou 2 breath? I mean Otto and I are cyborgs, it doesn't matter for use.

XM&Meeca: (Blink Blink) (Looks at each other)

XM: He's right. We're definding the laws of fiisics (sp -.-;;).

Meeca: (Looks at the 3 like their crazy) My story. The laws of fisics don't apply.

XM,Otto,&Matt: (Blink Blink) (Shrugs)

Matt: Get us out of here, Otto!

Otto: Aye aye! (Pushes button, agan)

(Now their--)

Meeca: EEEKKKKKK! (Jumps on XM)

XM: (Has Meeca in her arms bridle style) (Looks at the ground and eye twiches) Calm down.

(They land in a land of gaint cock roaches...oh goody...)

Meeca: OTTO! GET US OUT OF HERE, BEFORE I KILL THESE ROACHES AND YOU ALONG WITH 'EM!

Otto: R-right! (Pushes button and nothing happens) Uh, oh...

XM&Meeca: What do you mean 'Uh, Oh'!

Otto: The machine isn't...working...

XM&Meeca: SAY WHAT!

Matt: What are you guys _bugging_about? (Snickers)

Meeca: (Glares daggers) Do **you **want to next, Matty!

Matt: You don't scare me!

Meeca: (Grins evily) Oh, really. (Jumps out of XM's arms and picks up a roach and put it in Matt's helmet) ew...

Matt: (Eye twiches) GAAHHHHH! (Runs around like crazy) GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!

Meeca: Love my life. (Looks down, again) EEEKKKK! (Jumps back into XM's arms) I HATE ROACHES! DIEEEEEE! (Points a bazooka)

Otto: Oh, there we go! (Pushes button)

(NowtheirinTokyo,JapanonEarth! Huff, huff)

Meeca: (Jumps out of XM's arm) Oh, darn it! I didn' get to use my bazook' on 'em. (Looks up) Shoot.

XM: Cool! We're in Tokyo, Japan! Awsome! Finally! Otto did somethin' right! Right, Meeca! (Turns to Meeca) Meeca? OH, NO!

Matt&Otto: (Jumps 3 feet in the air) WHAT!

XM: (Points to Meeca) She's hugging the Manga/Anime store.

Matt&Otto: (Anime Sweatdrop) She's an embaressment to nature...

XM: (Takes out a crobar) I'll get her.

(Matt&Otto wince at the sound of XM crobaring Meeca off the store)

XM: (Pull the now crying Meeca by a dog collor and a leash) Got her. And now she can't get away from me.

Meeca: NOOOO! XM YOUR MEAN! NOOO! STOREY! I'LL BE BACK!

XM: Storey? You name a **store **storey? You make it sound like a book!

Meeca: It sales Manga doesn' it?

XM: (Shrugs) Otto take us out of here!

Otto: Aye, Aye, Cheif! (Pushes button)

(Now they were sent to...to...to...oh, no...)

(Matt&Sparx start drooling over some hot girls)

Meeca: (Glares)

XM: What a minute! Matt you get away from them! Don't make me come over there! Uh! Don't you **dare **stick your touge out at me!

Meeca: (Anime Sweatdrop) Uh, XM. I think their in a trance...

XM: What make you say...(Looks at them and sees that the girls eyes are hipnotizing them) Oh.

Meeca: You may do the honers.

XM: (Takes out a gaint hammer) My pleaser. (Whacks Otto&Matt in the head with a hammer and drags them to Meeca)

Meeca: You didn't have ta knck 'em out cold, ya know.

XM: I know. I just wanted to. (Grins big)

Meeca: (Anime Sweatdrop) O.K, lets get out of the freaky world! (Pushes button)

(Now they end up...you'll find out in 3...2...1...)

XM&Meeca: AHHHHHHH! (Runs from angry gorilla with Otto in Meeca's arms and Matt in XM's) ((A/N: Their still knocked out cold))

Meeca: How did we get into this trouble?

XM: Maybe when we landed on their leader!

XM&Meeca: (Gorilla's gain up on them) EEEEKKKKK! (Run fast till they leave a trail of dust)

XM: Let's get out of here! (Pushes button)

(Now they land back in Otto's workshop with them landing on each other, in order, XM, Matt, Meeca, & Otto)

XM: Can y'all please get off me...

Meeca: I would, but Otto's very heavy and I can't get up...weep!

Sparx: (Comes in and sees them) Did I come at a bad time (Smirks)

Meeca: Shut up and get Otto offa my back!

Sparx: O.K, O.K. (Takes Otto off Meeca's back)

Meeca: (Gets up and takes Matt offa XM)

XM: Thank, and FINALLY!

Sparx: What happened?

Meeca: Otto's stupid machine, that's what happened!

Middie: (Pops his head in) (Grins evily) Did you 4 have fun on y'all's little advenger with the messed up machine?

Meeca: Had fun my butt! First, we were transported to Saturn, then, to the land of the gaint cock roaches, then to Tokyo, Japan, and the dreded horror of XM prying me off story, and last! We went to the world of the dreded horror of the mind takin' girls! (Thinks a minute and glares at Middie) And it was all 'cause of YOU!

Middie: Finally figured it out, eh? Well see ya! (Runs away)

Meeca: GET BACK HERE YOU (censor)!

XM: (Flops down on Otto's bed and groans) All that, and for something Middie did...

Meeca: (Comes back in panting) XM (pant) do you have something I can put down Middie's throught?

XM: (Thinks and snaps her fingers) Matt!

Meeca: Matt? He won't fit down Middie's throught.

XM: No. (Pulls an alive cock roach out of Matt's helmet) He still didn't take out the roach you put into his helmet!

Meeca: Exellent! (Takes the roach and goes on a Middie Hunt) Oh, Miiiiiiiidniiiiiight!

Middie: What do--ACK! No wait stop! ACK CK CK CK!

Meeca: (Comes in with a BIIIIIIIG grin on her face)

XM: (Looks at Meeca in horror)

Middie: (Runs to FW)

FW: (Sighs) Middie, how do you get into these situations? (Whacks Middie upside the head and the roach, now dead, popped out)

XM: How did the roach die? Middie didn't chew.

Meeca: He died from Middie's bad breath. Anyone could die from that.

XM: Good point. We should check on Matt and Otto.

Meeca: Right. (Both leaves)

FW: (Returns to reading her book)

Midnight: (Groans) We does this always happens to me?

FW: Should you really ask that?

Middie: (Glares)

* * *

**End of Chapter 12!**

Hope y'all injoyed that!

Chi: Wait a minwte. How, cwould XM-Oneesama and Matt-chan be in the chapter at the same twime.

Me: Eh?

Chi: Twey the swame perswon.

Me: (Anime Sweatdrop) Uh, my story...believe the impossible!

Chi: Bwig Weido.

**Please Reivew!**


	13. Master Pranks Part 6

**Chapter 13: Master Pranks Part 6**

_Note: I have 2 good requests for a prank and their both good. So I'm makin' 2 chappies, so Chiro's gettin' pranked twice! MWHAHAHA!_

_Chiro: Is everyone out to get me?_

_Me: Yes._

XM: Alrighty! Now it's Pranking Chiro Part 1! Oh, will this be fun!

Neko-K: You bet! This is how it's gonna work, Antauri&Nova are gonna 'Dissapear' from the hyperforce-

XM: And Gibson, who is now in on this after hurting Neko-F, (Look at Chappie 9) is gonna tell Chiro that the PT (Prankster Team) killed 'em.

Neko-K: Yup, even though their acctully gonna be narroating with XM. Come on in guys!

(Antauri&Nova come in with big smiles)

XM: Antauri is still SilverTiger-

Neko-K: SilverTiggy!

SilverTiger: (Whacks Neko-K upside the head) Idiot.

XM: And Nova is now known as FireBlast.

FireBlast: Nice name.

Neko-K: And I'm gonna be with the PT pranking it all the way! To the team! (Runs out of the room)

XM: (To SilverTiger) How are you related to her again?

SilverTiger: How am I related to Blackrose?

XM: Point taken.

FireBlast: On with the show!

Chiro: GIBSON!

Gibson: Yes.

Chiro: Do you know where Nova & Antauri are?

Gibson: (Freeze) Uh...um...well...about that...

Chiro: Gibson? What is it?

Gibson: You see (Whisper) Blackrose, FW, LW, Chrys, & Meeca killed them...

Chiro: (Stares, but shakes it off) Gibson, stop kidding, now really where are they?

Gibson: I told you. Their died...(Turns to Chiro with fake tears) Blackrose, FW, LW, Chrys, & Meeca (quietly adding), the evil demon, killed them, I saw them do it...(Sniff)

Chiro: No...NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! (Runs out of the room crying)

Gibson: (Wipes off the fake tears and takes out a walky talky) Neko-Freak, the mission is complete.

Neko-K: Rogar that, Idiotic-Tiny-Brain-Scientist! (Turns to MT) Your turn.

MT: Roger that! (Runs to Chiro's room and knocks)

Chiro: (Answers and glares icy daggers at MT) Oh, it's **you.**

MT: Me! You O.K? (Puts her hand on his desk)

Chiro: You **really **think I'm O.K! You killed the only 2 people, er, monkeys that I thought of parents!

MT: (Blink Blink) O.K, so are you O.K?

Chiro: (Glares, shoves her out the door, &slams the door in MT's face)

MT: (Smiles evily and takes out a walkytalky) My mission's complete!

Neko-K: Perrrrrrfect! (Turns to N/S-L) Your up!

N/S-L: I'm on it!

(In Chiro's room)

LW: Chiro, I'm sorry to hear about the death.

Chiro: (Glare) WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN! YOUR THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM!

LW: Good point. But not true.

Chiro: Say what?

LW: (Think quickly) I didn' do it! I'm innocent I tell you! I've been framed! By the way, what did I do?

(In another room watching)

N/A-L: Hey look! She's acting like you, Neko-F!

Neko-K: I feel insulted...

N/A-L: Who cares! N/S-L is on a roll!

(Back with the mission)

Chiro: So...your telling me, Blackrose, Meeca, & Chrys are the ones that did it?

N/S-L: Yea, pretty much.

Chiro: Well, that makes more sense.

N/S-L: Okie, dokie! (Turns to door, but turns back and puts her hand on her forhead dramaticly and twirls around the room and falls down behind Chiro's bed away from him)

Chiro: (Jumps out of his seat) Are you O.K!

N/S-L: (Jumps back up smiling) I'm O.K! Bye! (Runs out of room)

Chiro: Wha-What was that?

(In the hallway)

N/S-L: My mission's complete, Neko-F!

Neko-K: Does **everyone **call me Neko-F?

PT: Yes!

Neko-K: Whatever. EDG, your up!

EDG: Rogar, Neko-Freak!

Neko-K: ARGH! Just go!

(In the Training room)

EDG: Hiya, Chiro!

Chiro: (Glare) HELLO, FAMILY KILLER!

EDG: What! No I've been FRAMED! FRAMED I TELL YA!

Chiro: By who?

EDG: (Shifts eyes) Come closer. (Chiro walks closer) Closer. (Chiro moves closer till he's right beside her) If was...(Shifts eyes) The evil Blackrose&Meeca.

Chiro: But...why would they kill their own brother?

EDG: What's the differince? I'm Meeca's sister.

Chiro: Good point. But why did you make me come closer, just for that?

EDG: Because those 2 are everywhere. You never heard this information from me. (Pats Chiro hard on the back and leaves the room)

Chiro: Right!

(In the PT meeting room A.K.A Antauri's room)

EDG: Mission complete, Neko-Freak! It's now up to you and Blackrose!

Neko-K: (Glares daggers) DON'T CALL ME NEKO-FREAK!

N/A-L: What-ever! Lets just go! Come on! (Drags Neko-K out by the collor)

(In front of Chiro's room)

N/A-L:(Sighs) Ready for it, Neko?

Neko-K: I was born ready, N/A.

N/A-L: Hear goes nothin' (Knocks on the door)

Chiro: (Opens in and sees them and has fire in his eyes, so scary it would make Midnight scream for his money!)

N/A-L: (Anime Sweatdrop) Um...uh...h-hello, C-Chiro...how a-are you doin'?

Chiro: (Shreek) WHAT DO YOU THINK! YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU KILLER!

N/A-L: Uh...(Pushes Meeca in front of her) You do it, Meeca!

Meeca: (Glare icy daggers right back) Oh, yea! What if we are killers! What are ya gonna do about it!

Chiro: This! (Forms a Chiro Spearo ready to strike)

Meeca: O.O (Hides behind Blackrose) He make a good argument.

Blackrose: Is THAT the best ya got! (Forms a sword made of fire) A bunny could do better!

Chiro: WELL, YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER **AND **HIS GIRLFRIEND!

Blackrose: SO WHAT ARE YA GONNA DO ABOUT IT, BIG HEAD!

Chiro: FIGHT YOU, BLACK-FREAK!

Blackrose: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!

Chiro: WHAT!

Blackrose: YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED!

Chiro: (Blink Blink, sinks all that in) Eh?

Meeca: (Pops up) You've been pranked!

All: (Pops out if their hiding place) GOT YA!

(Antauri&Nova walk up)

Chiro: (Stares in disbelief) Y-You 2 aren't dead?

Nova: Nope! We where apart of the prank!

Antauri: We are sorry that we made you cry.

Chiro: Wait a minute.

Meeca: It was a prank, Chiro. Live wit' it.

Chiro: Well, yea! But...what was with LW fall behind my bed dramaticlly, and Chrys slapping my back! What's going on!

PT: (Smiles big and LW pulls out a remote control)

Chiro: Eh?

Meeca: Hit it, LW!

LW: (Pushes the button and a little devise on Chiro's back, desk, & behind his bed explode and made Chiro turn into six different colors!)

XM: Those colors where; Yellow, Silver, Black, Green, Blue, & Red!

All: (Laughs at Chiro)

Meeca: (Winks) That, was the extra!

XM: If you don't get it, then here it is. When FW went into his room, she put her hand on his desk and the divice was hooked onto it, when LW went in there she planted the device under his bed, and EDG planted it on his back when she slapped him on the back.

Neko-K; (Comes in and sits down) Ya got THAT right! Funny, fun!

XM: You sound like Otto.

Neko-K: I do. Dang!

XM: The next chappie is the 2nd prank against Chiro, and after that...

Neko-K: It'll be over. No one else to prank...

XM: Wait, but you and Blackrose never did prank Antauri.

Neko-K: Oh, that's right! We only sued him...

XM: Then Antauri will have ta get another prank! See ya next chappie!

* * *

End of Chapter 13!

That, was FUN!

Chi: Idwiot.

Me: Stop puttin' 'W's in your words! Your not 5! Your 10! Sunset's 7 and she doesn't do that!

Chi: Swo. I'm cwuter.

Blackrose: (Runs in and hugs Chi) You bet!

Me: (Mumbles)

Sunset: (Stares at Chi and shakes her head) You creat weird O.Cs.

Me: I tell myself that everyday.

Sunset: Am I weird?

Me: Of course not! Now help me out--

Sunset&Me: **Please Review!**


	14. Memories?

**Chapter 14: Memories?**

_Note: I **do** have a prank for Chiro, butsome memories popped in my head and I **had **to writethem down! This is based on real people, just not real names. These were when I was in 5th grade._

Funny 1

Mrs. B: Alright everyone settle down! Please sit down, everybody.

Joey&Jim: (Sits on their desks and everyone snickers)

Mrs. B: Very funny, boys. Now sit in your seats.

Joey&Jim: (sits in their seats and a fart sound fills the room)

(Everyone bursts out laughing)

Faia: Woopy Cousion!

Meeca: Classic!

Chikara: So old school!

Mrs. B: (Snickers) Alright boys. Enough monkying around!

Joey: That's not **our **jobs, Mrs. B!

Jim: Yea! That's Meeca's job! (Everyone laughs)

Meeca: (Glares at Joey&Jim) (Stands up, walks over, and stomps on their feet, hard) Shut it, you 2! If I'm a monkey, then your gorillas!

(Everyone laughs harder)

Funny 2 (This happened to Chrys when she was in middle school)

Meeca: One time when Chrys was in middle school one of the teachers called the vice princepal's family members and they gave the teacher some pictures of the vice princepal when he was 9 and one of those pictures he was wearing a dress! And that teacher put those pictures **ALL **over the school and boy thatwas imbarrasing for the vice princepal to be laughed at by everybody who went to that school. To bad I wasn't their to see it!

Monster Story

Chikara: Guys, guys, guys! (Runs up to Faia and Meeca)

Faia: What?

Meeca: Whaz up?

Chikara: Moster story update! Last night I saw an episode that had a girl who was being controled by a ghost! Her mother came into her room to see if she was O.K, but her daughter opened her eyes and she had pitch black eyes and only saw black figures! She pounced at her mother and she ripped--

Meeca: WAH! STOP IT! (Covering ears) Lalala I'm not listening!

Faia: Oi, go on!

Chikara: She ripped--

Meeca: WEEP! (Has tears in her eyes)

Chikara: Sheesh, Meeca. It's just a ghost story.

Meeca: Still! You saw it on T.V didn't ya!

Chikara: Yea, and it happened in the house right next to your's, I believe--

Meeca: **NANI! **(Clings onto a tree that happens to be right next to us)

Chikara&Faia: (Laughs tears in their eyes and they roll on the ground laughing)

Chikara: I was joking! HAHAHAHA!

Meeca: (Glares) THAT'S NOT FUNNY! You nearly gave me a heart attack!

(They keep on laughing)

When ever I come home or come in the same room as Chrys (This is happening now)

Meeca: (Comes into the living room where Chrys was)

Chrys: Hey, Squirt!

Meeca: (Glares) DON'T CALL ME SQUIRT! ((A/N: Woah! 'Sparx Deja-Vu!')) Besides, you maybe 16, but I'm just as tall as you!

Chrys: So, your still a Squirt.

Meeca: Argh! (Whacks Chrys upside the head)

In the car (My Dad's version)

Dad: (Waves at a car) (Reads signs out loud)

Meeca: Stop that! No waving! No reading signs out loud!

Dad: Oh! (Car passes by and he waves at it) Hi!

Meeca: Argh! (Bangs head against the manga book I'm reading)

In the Car (My Mom's Version)

(Music is playing)

Mom: (Is dancing in the car)

Meeca: Argh!

Chrys: Did we tell you! No dancing in the car!

Meeca: Yea!

Mom: Awwwwww, but it's fun.

Chrys: No, it's scary.

(3 minutes later)

Mom: (Singing with the music)

Chrys&Meeca: NOOOOOOO! STOP!

Mom: What?

Meeca: No singing! Going deaf! (Pretends to faint)

Chrys: Wow, you killed her. It's a merical!

Meeca: (Glares) I hate you. (Turns to Mom) And you! No singing, humming, whistling, or anything like that!

Mom: Awwwwwww, your no fun!

Chrys&Meeca: GOOD!

On the Phone with Gabby

Meeca: Hey, Gab'!

Gabby: Hey! Did you hear?

Meeca: Hear what?

Gabby: That there is going to be a fair!

Meeca: Oh, I hear!

Gabby: It's gonna be so fun!

Meeca: Ditto!

Gabby: Isn't Ditto a Pokemon?

Meeca: Poke-what?

Gabby: Poke**mon!**

Meeca: Whaz on Monday?

Gabby: Argh! Your impossible!

Meeca: What does Kim Possible have ta do wit' this?

Gabby: ARGH MEECA!

Meeca: (Laughs hard) Sorry, couldn't help m'self!

Rival against Rival

MingMing: I have the latest fashion in this evalope. (Holds up evalope) You have to pay me 1 dollar you get it.

(Every girl is trying to get it)

Meeca: Well, I hope the latest fashion isn't what your wearing, that would be a waist and a nightmare!

MingMing: Haha. Funny. But atleast it won't be what your wearing, Miss Mismatch!

Meeca: Your right. But atleast I'm not dull.

All: Ooooooooooooooooooooo!

MingMing: Dull? This blouse was from the best disiners in Paris.

Meeca: I've been to Paris, and I've **never **seen a blouse like that.

All: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

MingMing: And why were you at Paris? (Smirks)

Meeca: 'Cause one of my Aunts lives and works in Paris, so my family and me visits her.

All: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

MingMing: Well, well. You won't be saying that when I tick all of them out of their money for an empty evolope! (Grins) What do you have to say about that!

Meeca: (Smirks) One word: Run (Walks away)

MingMing: Huh? (Looks at the others and starts running with everyone else chasing her)

Meeca: Huh, I got MingMing in trouble without even tryin'! Life is good!

Music?

Chikara: Guys! I've got a new CD that is the hottest! You have to listen to it!

Meeca: Hottest music? I'll be the judge of that! (Takes the CD player) Deaf Shockers? What kind of music it this? (Puts ear phones on and turns in on)

Faia: Well?

Chikara: (Smiles big) How is it?

Meeca: (Stares off into the distance) Horrible! I mean, it sounds like it was sung by Chikara! (Hands it to Faia) Listen yourself.

Chikara: What are you talking about! Which song did you listen to! (Snatches the CD) (Puts earphones on)

Meeca: This song. (Takes to CD player and put in to the right song and secretly turns up the volume to very high) Here. (Turns it on)

Chikara: (Jumps 5 feet in the air from the loud music and yanks the earphones off) How did that happen! I put it so loud you had to be deaf by now! ARGH!

Meeca: Let's just say I have a **trick **for music. (Snickers) (Walks away) (Whispers) I turned down the volume before I listened to it. They have no idea!

* * *

**End of Chapter 14!**

Well, was it funny? Was it horrible?Are y'all mad that I didn't make this chapter about Chiro's prank? Do I need a live? Wait a minute! M.Meeca! Stop typing that I need a life!

M.Meeca: But It's true!

Me: Oh, whatever! So--

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Breakdancing Part 2

**Chapter 15: Breakdancing Part 2**

Antauri: (Mutters)

Meeca: Whaz up my brotha!

Antauri: (Looks at her then looks off into space) The roof.

Meeca: (Anime Sweatdrop) Idiot.

Antauri: What do you want.

Meeca: (Fake Gasps) What makes you think I want somethin'! (Whispers) Besides 2 tickets to the breakdancing club.

Antauri: No.

Meeca: Oh, PLEASE!

Antauri: No. Who do you want to go with anyway?

Meeca: (Opens mouth to answer)

Antauri: Besides me.

Meeca: Otto.

Antauri: Why Otto?

Meeca: 'Cause he's a good breakdancer.

Antauri: And what about ME!

Meeca: You said you didn't want to go.

Antauri: Forget Otto! I'll get 2 tickets and your comin' with ME! (Leaves to get tickets)

Meeca: (After a few minutes) Works ever time. (Walks away)

Antauri: (After an hour) I FINALLY got 2 tickets.

Meeca: ALRIGHT!

----That night----

(Antauri and Meeca are trying to sneak out)

Gibson: Where do you think you 2 are going.

(Breakdancing Duo jump 3 feet)

Meeca: Nowhere.

Gibson: Uh, huh.

Antauri: Now, Meeca. Tell the truth.

Meeca: (Jaw drops)

Antauri: We are going to library.

Gibson: Why? It's 11:48.

Antauri: Because forgetful Meeca forgot she had a reading report to do and she needs to get the book from the library to finish her homework.

Meeca: Eh? (Antauri nuges her in the ribs) I mean, that's right!

Gibson: Oh, well be back soon.

Antauri&Meeca: OK,BYE! (Runs out of the robot)

Meeca: (Whacks Antauri upside the head)

Antauri: Ouch! What was that for?

Meeca: Calling me forgetful!

Antauri: sorry...

----At the club; 11:59----

DJ: Alright! I'm takin' requests!

Antauri: Meeca, I know what your thinking, but n--(Turns to see Meeca missing) Meeca?

Meeca: (Talking to the DJ)

Antauri: MEECA!

DJ: (Into the mike) Alright! We have a request from Meeca! Her and her bro will be b.dacin' to it!

(The song 'My Hip Don't Lie' starts)

Antauri: Say wha!

(Meeca pulls Antauri to the dance floor and they both breakdance)

----Later; 5:45 AM----

Meeca: That was aw-some!

Antauri: You got that right!

Meeca: Well, we better hurry before everyone wakes up.

Antauri: Right. (Both start running)

(Both sneak into the robot and the lights flicker on)

Gibson: Did you 2 have fun at the "Library"?

(Everyone was awake and Antauri&Meeca Anime Sweatdrop)

Antauri: Did I say library? I ment to say...

Meeca: Mueseum.

All: (Stares blankly)

Meeca: That's right. We were have so much fun learning, that we lost track of time.

Gibson: Oh...well, I guess then your off the hook.

(Everyone leaves the breakdancing duo, except Blackrose&Otto)

Blackrose: So...by the looks of it. You and Antauri had fun at the Breackdancing Club.

Meeca: What makes you think we were there?

Otto: We saw you! We were there!

Blackrose: You should have just told Gibson the truth.

Otto: We did.

Blackrose: And he let us off the hook.

(Antauri&Meeca's jaws drop)

BD (Breakdancing Duo): WE DID ALL THAT FOR NOTHIN'!

Blackrose&Otto: Pretty much.

BD: (Groans and drop to the ground)

Blackrose: Impossible.

Otto: See y'all in the 3rd part of Breakdancing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 15!

Blackrose: That was fun.

Meeca: For you! Antauri and me sneaked for nothin'!

Blackrose: And?

Meeca: Whatev. In the next chappie: **Chapter 16: U.G.L.Y**

Blackrose: SK Bonehead fun! This ones a musical! Oh, this is gonna be fun!

Meeca: You bet! These are the singers: M.Meeca, Fea, Flare, Blackrose, & Me.

See y'all in the next chappie! That will come real soon!

**Please Review!**


	16. UGLY

**Chapter 16: U.G.L.Y**

(The hyperforce were fighting SK like usual)

SK: Give up, Hyperforce!

Sparx: We'll never give up to you, Bonebag!

Chiro: Monkey Fu!

SK: Ha! Your weak, Boy!

Antauri: And your ugly!

Otto: Woah! Go Antauri!

Gibson: Antauri, are you feeling alright?

Antauri: (Mutters) I spend too much time with Meeca and Blackrose...

M.Meeca: (Slids in) Need help, Antauri-chan!

Antauri: No.

Fea: (She and Flare slids in) Well, too bad!

Flare: We're helping!

Antauri: This will turn out bad...

Blackrose: (Runs in with Meeca walking in panting) Wait! We shouldn't settle this with violence!

Meeca: (Still panting) Yea! (Turns to Blackrose) We shouldn't?

Blackrose: No! Have you forgotten the plan already!

Meeca: What plan? (Thinks for a minute) Oh! That plan!

Blackrose: Oi.

SK: What plan you ugly humans!

Blackrose&Meeca: (Stiffens) (Looks at him with a demon-like face) WHAT DID YOU CALL US!

SK: You heard me!

Meeca: You shouldn't be talking, In-need-of-breath-mints!

Blackrose: Yea! Your the U.G.L.Y!

Otto: Yay! A songs comin' on!

Meeca: Your, darn, right there's a song comin' on! Hit it!

(Music starts and M.Meeca, Fea, Flare, Blackrose & Meeca start to sing)

_**M.Meeca:**  
OK! I'm a cheerleader now!  
Chorus  
U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly X4_

I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
I didn't see your damage from that far away  
I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming  
Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress  
You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
I don't mean to insult you  
Oh wait! Yes I do.

**Fea:**  
Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould  
You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old  
**Meeca:  
**When looks were handed out you were last in line  
Your face looks like where the sun don't shine  
**Flare:  
**Did you fall off a building and land on your head  
Or did a truch run over your face instead  
**Blackrose:**  
There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill

**All:  
**You're ugly!  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2

**Fea:  
**What you really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)  
**Blackrose:**  
You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo  
**Flare:**  
You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cabH  
**M.Meeca:**  
(So funny)

**Flare:  
**You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig  
**Meeca:  
**Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin  
**Blackrose:  
**You can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize  
**Fea:  
**Yo mama says you ugly -  
**All:  
**You ugly!

**All:  
**U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2  
**Fea:  
**Get busy X9  
**Flare:  
**Yo mam says your ugly  
**Fea:  
**Get busy  
**Flare:  
**Yo mam says your ugly  
**Fea:  
**Get busy  
**Flare:  
**Yo mam says your ugly  
**Fea:  
**Get busy  
**Both:  
**Your ugly!

**Blackrose:** U.U.U.U.  
**Meeca:** Now I feel like blondie

**All:  
**U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2

**M.Meeca:  
** Quasimodo  
**Fea:  
**Camel breath  
**Flare:  
**Squarehead  
**Those 3:  
**Ugly!

**Meeca:  
** Chicken legs  
**Blackrose:  
**Pig face  
**Meeca:  
**Chin like bubba  
**Both:  
**Ugly!

**M.Meeca:  
**Fish lips  
**Fea:  
**Toad licker  
**Flare:  
**Poindexter  
**Those 3:**  
Ugly!

**Blackrose:  
**Spaghetti arms  
**Meeca:  
**Limp butt  
**Both:  
**Freak shown -ugly!

**All:**  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X1

**All:**  
U.G.L.Y - **Meeca: **You could make an onion cry

**All:  
**U.G.L.Y - **Blackrose:** Like an alien chased by the F.B.I.

**All:  
**U.G.L.Y X6  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly!

Blackrose: NOW, do you think we're ugly!

SK: ...

Meeca: He's speechless!

M.Meeca: Cool.

Fea&Flare: (Cheers)

Antauri: I'm surrounded by idiots...

Blackrose&Meeca: Oh, come on, 'Tauri! Have fun!

Antauri: (Glares and mutters)

SK: Human are horrible singers...

Blackrose&Meeca: (Glares at him)

SK: (Anime Sweatdrop) Uh...um...OH! Look at the time! You best be leaving now!

Everyone: (Blink Blink) SEE YA!

Chi: Swee w'all in whe nwext chappie!

Nova&Meeca: DEMON!

Blackrose&Antauri: SHE'S NOT A DEMON!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it! We made fun of SK Bonehead!

Blackrose: Alright!

Fea&Flare&M.Meeca: WE HAD A BLAST!

Me: Good. Next Chappie **Chapter 16: Master Pranks Part 7! **

Blackrose: We still halfta prank Chiro (again), Otto, & 'Tauri (again).

Meeca: Ooooooo, life is good!

Blackrose: You bet!

All: **Please Review!**


	17. Master Pranks Part 7!

**Chapter 17: Master Pranks Part 7**

(9:00 PM Sat. night)

Blackrose: (playing cards with Meeca) Got any 2s?

Meeca: (Yawns) Nah, go fish.

Blackrose: (sigh) Your turn.

Meeca: Got any 6s?

Blackrose: Go fish, got any 5s?

Meeca: (Glares) Darn! (Yawns) I'M BORED!

Blackrose: I am, too! I mean this is the 5th time I've beaten you and it's only the 5th game!

Meeca: (Falls backwards) Argh! I need ta prank somebody!

(Otto walks by the open door)

Both: (Blink Blink) (Looks at each other)

Meeca: (Both jump up) WAIT, OTTO!

Otto: (Turns) Yea?

Blackrose: Where ya going?

Otto: Ah, Gibson wants me to works on somethin' outside.

Meeca: But It's, like, 9:20. Why do you hafta work at night?

Blackrose: Yea! The Shush Pop might get ya!

Otto: What's the 'Slush Pop'?

Meeca: (Fake gasp)

Blackrose: You mean you've **never **heard about the Slush Pop!

Otto: No, but it sounds good!

Blackrose&Meeca: (Anime Sweatdrop)

Blackrose: It's not good! It's horrible! Slush Pop is...(Shiffs eyes)...a murderer! ((Behold! My worst spelling!))

Otto: (Turns pale) A-a murderer? (Gulps)

Meeca: Yup! He hates kids **and **monkeys! At 12:00 PM he comes out and **kills **any kid that's outside at that time!

Blackrose: Yea! Here's the story--

_Story Time! ((Just picture it))_

_Slush Pop at first loved kids! He treated them as his own, but one day he was cuttin' some meat and a little monkey who look alot like you. Anyway, he was running around and accedently pushed Slush Pop and he cut his own hand off! After that he hated kids!_

_Then one day, a young boy named Sam, who looked like Sparky, was home when his mother said "Go to the store and buy milk, Sam!" Sam knew Slush Pop came out at night and hunted down kids who were out at that time. So he said "But mom! It's 11:40!" Then his mother said "Then you better hurry!" Sam ran to the store, it only took him 10 miutes, and he bought some milk. The clerk then said "You better hurry, it's 11:50"_

_So Sam ran home and when he got there it was 11:58. He tried to open the door, but his mom locked it! "MOM! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!" he yelled his mother still didn't open the door, s__o he went around the house to the back door. Then when he got there he heard whispering, "Slush. Slush. Slush." It got louder and louder! The sound still got louder, closer, and more dangerous. He knew Slush Pop was coming. He then knock the door hard and cried "MOM! NO! DON'T LET THEM GET ME!" Then he heard a scream "SLUSH!" then...he was gone...no one ever saw Sam again._

_End of Story!_

Blackrose: --And that's who Slush Pop is!

Meeca: Wow! Look at the time! It's 11:00! See ya, Otto!

Blackrose: Yea, see ya!

(Both walk away)

Otto: (Stands there frozen and VERY pale)

----In Antauri's Room----

(Both rush in)

Blackrose&Meeca: ANTAURI! WE HAVE A NEW PRANK!

PT (Prankster Team): REALLY!

Neko-K: Yup! Mission: Scare Otto is ago!

PT: YEA!

XM: Well, this'll be fun! XM here and N/A-L, SilverTiger, FireBlast, & Neko-F are in the prank! Lets begin!

----At 11:40 PM----

Meeca: Huh? Aw!

Blackrose: What?

Meeca: Ya know that were suppose to pretent there's no more milk?

Blackrose: Yea, so?

Meeca: (Points into the frigerater) There really is no milk...

Blackrose: (Anime Sweatdrop) Just...call Otto...

Meeca: (Pokes head out into the main room) Hey Otto!

Otto: Yea?

Meeca: We're out of milk! Can ya go get some more!

Otto: (Looks at the time and turns pale) B-but it's 11:40!

Meeca: Then you better hurry! (Pushes Otto out the door)

Otto: (Gulp) Um, O-OK... (Runs to the store)

Clerk: (Gives Otto the bought Milk) You better hurry back, it's 11:50.

Otto: R-right, bye! (Runs out of the store and runs back to the robot)

(Otto Gets to the door and sees it's locked) ((Now 11:58))

Otto: COME ON! BLACKROSE! MEECA! ANYBODY! OPEN THE DOOR!

(Silence)

Otto: (Bangs on door) OPEN UP!

Whisper: Slush. Slush. Slush.

Otto: (Turns pale)

Whisper: Slush. Slush. Slush

Otto: (Gulps and starts to shake) Oh, please, no...

Whisper: (yells) SLUSH!

Otto: (Turns around to see a man in a cloak with butcher knife in his hand) (Starts banging on the door) GUYS HELP!

'Slush Pop': (Raises his knife and ready to kill)

Otto: WAH! GUUUUUUYSSSSSSS!

(Insert Dramatic Music)

Blackrose: (she and Meeca pop out of the bushes) Alright!

Otto: WAH MEECA! (Squeezes Meeca's shirt and sobs in it)

Meeca: (Anime Sweatdrop) Uh...

Blackrose: Alright, SilverTiggy, FireBlast!

(Nova steps out of the bushes and Antauri puts the knife down and pulls off his cloak)

Otto: (Turns) Eh? Antauri? Nova? (Thinks about it) WAH YOUR SOOOOOOOO MEAN! (Starts crying into Meeca's shirt, again)

Meeca: (Bigger Anime Sweatdrop and hugs him) Aw, sorry, Otto. But Blackrose and I were in the trick, too!

Otto: (Stops crying) What? You mean...this was a prank?

Prank 4: Yup.

Otto: You mean the story wasn't true!

Nova: Don't ask me.

Antauri: I do not know.

Meeca: Don't look at me! I sure don't know! Ask Blackrose she's the one who told me about the story.

All 4 of 'em: (Turns to Blackrose) Was it a true story?

Blackrose: (Grins evily) Maybe...MWHAHAHAHA!

All 4: (Turns pale)

Blackrose: Ah! Just kiddin'!

All 4: (Takes a sigh of relief)

(All 5 hears 'slush. slush. slush')

Blackrose,'Tauri,&Meeca: STOP SCARYING US NOVA!

Nova: I'm not doing it!

Antauri: But if your not then...

Blackrose: ...then that means...

Otto: ...the story Blackrose was telling...

Nova: ...was real!

Meeca: (Blink Blink) Uh...

'Tauri,Blackrose,Otto,&Nova: RUN AWAY! (The 4 run inside)

Meeca: WAIT! IT'S NOT THE REAL SLUSH POP!

(They 4 not hear her)

Meeca: (Sigh) (Points and glares at a bush) STOP THAT CHRYS, KAGE, MIDNIGHT, & MANDARIN!

The 4: (come out of the bush)

Chrys: Aw, we didn't scare Squirt!

Meeca: Don't call me that! You 4 should be ashamed!

The 4: No fun!

Meeca: (Sigh)

XM: Well, there's you prank chapter! Antauri's the next victom then Chiro!

Neko-K: We may even do Mandarin!

XM: Now that'll be fun!

Neko-K: Oh, yea!

Everyone: See ya next time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 17!

Fun chapter! And sorry again Otto!

Otto: (Has tears in eyes) That was so mean...

Blackrose: We're sorry! (Hugs Otto)

Otto: (Pouts)

Me: (Anime Sweatdrop) Anyway, you know the drill!

Blackrose,Otto,&Me: **Please Review!**

**Next Chappie: Master Pranks Part 8! (Yea! We're to chappie 8!)**

**PUSH THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON, PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!**


	18. Master Pranks Part 8!

**Chapter 18: Master Pranks Part 8!**

Antauri: (Humming) (Turns the corner to his bedroom door) Hm, it's been oddly quiet today...Come to think of it, I haven't seen the Annoying Duo today either...

(He opens his door and turns pale)

Antauri: (Runs out screaming)

(Inside on the floor with Blackrose and Meeca covered in blood)

Mandarin: (Pops up behind Antauri's bed) Wow, never heard Antauri scream before.

Blackrose: (Sits up) Really? I have. (Looks at Meeca) Alright, Meec'. Get up.

Meeca: (Sits up) (Licks hand) Mmmmm. This ketchup tastes good!

Blackrose&Mandarin: (Anime Sweatdrop)

Meeca: What? It does taste good! I could eat myself!

Mandarin: No. Insted, I'll feed you to the sharks!

Meeca: (Blink blink) That would be fun!

Mandarin: Your like Otto's twin...

Blackrose: I would agree 100 percent.

Meeca: (Question Mark) Eh?

Mandarin: Better yet, I'll feed her to SK's monsters!

Blackrose: Tempting, but I don't think they eat humans.

Mandarin: ...It was a good idea though...

Meeca: (Blink blink) Did I miss somethin'?

Blackrose: Forget it. Let's just get this prank going.

Meeca: But we're covered in ketchup.

Blackrose: (Looks at herself) Good point. I'm going to go take a shower. (Walks out of room)

Mandarin: (Looks at Meeca and grins)

Meeca: Don't even think about it. (Goes to Antauri's shower)

Mandarin: Shoot, I REALLY wanted to feed her to the sharks...

XM: Um, OK...that was odd, anyway! Let's get on this prank!

Antauri: (Dashes into the main room where the prank team and Middie is) Huff, huff, huff.

FW: Oh, hey, Antauri.

Middie: Yo. ((Note: Middie's STILL covered in pink (Look at Master Pranks Part 1)))

Antauri: Blackrose...Meeca...blood...bedroom...

Chrys: Eh?

Antauri: BLACKROSE AND MEECA ARE DEAD AND COVERED IN BLOOD IN MY BEDROOM, AND AND AND...

All: WHAT!

Chrys: (Mutters) So they weren't lieing...

Antauri: Huh?

All: (Looks at each other)

Chrys: Well, you see...um...Nova, Chiro, and Chi killed them...

Antauri: (Blink Blink) Their...dead?

((Dramatic Music))

All: (Nod)

((Angels Sing?))

Antauri: (Grins Big) YES, THEIR GONE! CELEBATION!

----With XM,Blackrose,&Meeca----

XM: (Blink Blink) H-he's h-happy?

Blackrose: O.O'

Meeca: (Eye twitches) (Pulls out a button)

Blackrose: What's that?

Meeca: (Pushes button)

----With Antauri----

Antauri: YAHOO--(Poofs into a girl) ARRRGGGHHHH!

----Back with XM,Blackrose,&Meeca----

XM&Blackrose: OO'

Meeca: (Grins evily) Behold, the evil gender change device! (quietly adds) Created by: Otto.

Blackrose: That, right there, that is wrong.

XM: Uh, huh. (Nods)

Meeca: (Pushes another button) Rewind!

---With Antauri----

(Everything rewinds to when Chrys says it was Chiro,Nova,Χ who killed Blackrose&Meeca)

Antauri: (Blink Blink) Their...dead?

All: (Nods)

Antauri: (Has tears in eyes) Their...dead...((Me: That's more like it!))

All: (Backs away slowly)

Antauri: CHIRO, NOVA, CHI! YOUR DEAD MONKEYS!

All: O.o'

(Antauri out of the room crying, and on a hunt for CNC (Chiro,Nova,Χ))

Antauri: (Dashes into the training room where CNC were) YOU 3 ARE DEAD!

CNC: Eh?

Blackrose&Meeca: (In the shadows) Uh oh...

Antauri: (Lounges an attack at them with a battle cry)

(Antauri stops in mid air)

Antauri: What the--

Blackrose: (Meeca holding his tail) Woah, Tiggy. No need to kill them!

Meeca: Yea!

Antauri: (Hits the ground) Your...alive?

Blackrose&Meeca: DUH!

Antauri: This was...a prank?

(PT and Middie comes in)

All: Yup.

Antauri: (Blink blink) (Forms claws) Then you 9 are DEAD!

All: (Anime Sweatdrop) Uh...BYE!

XM: This chapter ends with Antauri chasing everyone...man, that was a quick prank!

Mandarin: They didn't know Antauri would try to kill someone that quick.

XM: Weird. Well, the next chapter is Chiro's 2nd prank! (Whispers) then Mandarin.

Mandarin: WHA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 18!

Me: (Bruses, bandages, and a blackeye) Ouch.

Blackrose: Ditto. Well, it was fun to see Antauri cry and get transformed into a girl!

Me: True! Next is Chiro! Then Maru! I already have a pranks for him, and he ain't gonna like it.

Blackrose: This'll be fun.

Blackrose&Me: **Please Review!**


	19. StoryFace Off!

**Chapter 19: Story-Face Off! (Once again sorry for no Chiro pranks...I DID write it but I sorta lost it... SORRY! I'll try and find it!)**

Meeca: Alrighty everybody! My nieve (sp) friend here (Points to Goku-the-idiot) think it's easy to write a story. And that he could do it better then anybody. So I challanged him to a Story-Face Off!

Goku: Yea, and I could beat **anybody**! Even the best author who's reading!

Meeca: Oh? Let's see about **THAT**!

Both: (Glares like Sparx and Gibson in 'Savage Lands')

Artemis: Alrighty then! I'm ArtemisWolfRose! I'm helping out in this little Show-Down!

Blackrose: More like World War 3! I'm Blackrose342 or just Blackrose! I'm helping in this Show-Down, too!

Artemis: OK, let's start!

Blackrose: Goku, Meeca. Heads or tails?

Goku: Tails!

Artemis: (Flips coin) Tails. Goku goes first!

Goku: Alright! Watch and learn! Oh, and all the ladies out there, try not to drool too much, OK?

Meeca: (Rolls eyes) Lord, just PLEASE kill me now...

Goku the Greatest

By: Goku, the Greatest

One-Shoot

((Meeca: One-**Shot**! Not One-**Shoot**!))

It was a stormy night...no..wait...it was a sunny day by the shore. A hansome man with hansome brown hair heroicly drew him sword.

"Help us, Hansome Goku!" A young lady with long black hair yelled

"Please, help us!" A pink haired girl yelled also

"Never fear, Ladies! Back off beast!" The Hansome Goku cried

In front of him was a monster...no...better and scarier...The Meeca Monster! It roared and attacked Warrior Goku. Though the monster was too slow and jumped the monster landing on his feet next to the ladies. The Meeca Monster had green...no...pink...no...scaley throw-up green skin. It shot it's bad breath attack! I pulled out my sheild and sheilded the horrible breath of the ugly beast! The ladies cheered for me as I attacked the beast and shot my sword into it's black heart! Wait...I forgot...IT DIDN'T HAVE A HEART! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

((Meeca: (Sharpens sword)))

The monster fell with a thud since it was sooooooo fat! I looked at the ladies and they drooled over him. I'm not surprise he **was** the most hansome man on Earth.

"You're safe now, ladies! What would your names be?" The Hansome Goku asked

"Mine is Aurora 6, Hansome Knight." The long black haired lady said putting her hand out and The Hansome Knight kissed it

"And I am Jinmay." The pink haired lady said and The Knight did the same thing to her

"Come ladies. Shall we go?" He asked

"Of course." They answered

Then the knight's hansome white horse ran up and Goku helped the ladies get on. He then got on and they rode off into the sunset.

The End!

Artemis: O.o

Blackrose: O-O

Meeca: -.-'

Chiro: (Anime vein) Hey! Jinmay's MINE!

Jose: And Aurora 6 is mine!

Blackrose: (Glares) What was that?

Jose: Uh...BYE! (Rushes out of the chapter)

Blackrose: Pfft, that's what I thought.

Goku: So, how did you think of my story? (Winks)

Artemis: (Stares) It was...

Blackrose: ...very...well...

Meeca: Stupid.

Goku: Hey! You're just jealous, because the readers out there are probably begging for more! Expessaly the ladies...(Winks)

Meeca: (Rolls eyes)

Goku: Good luck, Meecy! (Leaves laughing)

Artemis: That was the **worst **story I've ever read...

Blackrose: That was the worst **author **I've ever seen...

Meeca: That boy as an ego bigger then Cananda.

Artemis&Blackrose: Got that right.

Blackrose: Alright, Meecy. Your turn!

Artemis: We're all sure, except Goku, you'll win!

Meeca: Thanks! Alright!

The Killing of the Gaint Ego

By: Neko-Meeca

One-Shot

It was a rainy night. A young boy walked in the rain protected by an umbrella. He stopped as a shadow dashed by.

"H-hello? W-who's t-t-there?" He asked frighteningly

"I, am your worst fear come to life..." The shadow said evily

He gulped and stepped back "I-I warn you! I'm a master at martial arts!"

"Oh, reeeeeally? Then show me your moves, boy!"

He stepped back and shivered as he felt a breath ran down his next.

"Shooooow me."

"N-no! I-I n-need to get h-home!" He said

He darted off hoping to get away from the shadow. He ran, he ran as fast as he could. He heard foot-steps following.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried and tripped on the wet ground

"I have you now. You can't run from me. You can **never **run from your fears..."

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DEMON!"

"Demon? I am no demon you Twit. You know me..."

"Know you! I know no demon!"

"I just told you. I ain't a demon...I am--"

The shadow stepped out into the overhead light. The boy went wide-eyed to see Meeca...

"--you friend..."

He laughed and rolled on the ground "Y-you were the one who was stalking me? AHAHAHAHA! You must **really like **me!"

He laughed more and Meeca glared. She pulled out an object and stepped closer to the boy. He was laughing so hard that he didn't see a rope tie around his neck. She tie the rope around the pole holding one end. One pull. That's all she needed...He stopped laughing and looked at the rope.

"What's this?" He asked

"A noose." She simply said and pulled the rope "Have a nice LONG nap, Goku..."

Then she walked off laughing. All that was left behind was a young boy hanging from a pole motionless...

_The End! MWHAHAHAHA!_

Blackrose: (Whistles in amazment) Wow, never knew Meeca would do that...

Artemis: Me neither...

Meeca: Hey, he's the one who stabbed a sword in my heart. He diserved it.

Blackrose&Artemis: Point taken.

Artemis: So! Who do y'all think is the best writer? Meeca or Goku? Please tell.

Blackrose: Is he **really **dead?

Meeca: Nah, when they found him he was still alive...let me rephrase that. Barely alive...BWHAHAHA!

Goku: (Pale) You are one evil girl!

Meeca: I know, and your a Flirt and you have a huge ego.

Goku: I do?

Artemis&Blackrose: Why do you think the story's called The Killing of the Gaint Ego?!

Meeca: Soon to be in book stores nearest you! (Not really, LOL!)

Goku: (Pouts) My story was better!

Meeca: PLEASE! You called it a One-Shoot! It's called One-Shot!

Goku: Whatever!

Blackrose&Artemis: (Sigh)

Blackrose: Well, you guys tell us who's the better writer! Goku (coughidiotcough) or Meeca?

Artemis: Please vote or this war will **NEVER **end!

Meeca: Oh, big request! This story has 78 reviews. I just want to say thank you all! My request is for you to help me with my quest to 100 reviews by December 5! It'll be my b-day preset from you all, soooooo PLEASE! And even if I have to keep writing chapters until my fingers bleed I **will** get those 100 reviews! Mark my words! Sooooo PLEASE HELP! Thank you!

**Please Review!**

**And The next chapter IS gonna be pranking Chiro! I swear on SRMTHFG it is! Thank you to all that's supported me and have been pacent and have helped me in any way! Thanks to you all!**


End file.
